Spark of Electricity
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Misfortune followed Jade from an early age. She didn't think her life could get any worse than it already was. But then she finds solace and guidance in David Vega. Being a part of the police force becomes a goal she works hard to achieve until it threatens her life. It definitely got worse, but things might not be what they seem.
1. Chapter 1

**Trying something different again. Sorry if it sucks. It's new territory for me.**

* * *

The sound of a whip cracking against skin was followed by an agonized scream that rent the air. Many hours ago fists rained down on the slender back and stomach. Despite the strong muscle structure it couldn't hold up long under the assault. A once beautiful porcelain face was discolored with bruises, the dark marks also littering her torso. Every breath stabbed at her lungs, ribs misplaced during the abuse. Blood ran from the corner of full lips, curving around a proud jaw. Her body shook and she bit back a scream when the whip came down hard on her back again. Her arms tensed, straining under the weight of her body hanging from them for too long. Her wrists felt dislocated from the shackles digging into them. Her tormentor put down the whip and wandered over to run a hand down the blood seeping from the wounds on her back.

"So beautiful. Much better in this state than before. Look how the red contrasts elegantly against pale skin, lines of bright scarlet decorating you," a gravelly voice commented with glee. She ignored him, jaw wired shut to hold in any possible sound. She didn't want to give him any more than what she couldn't control. His dark figure was a shadow as it moved in the dim light. His lower face was covered by a mask that resembled the demented grin of a demon. A hood cloaked the rest of his head. He reached out and rested his hands on her hips, fingers pressing into fresh bruises. She cringed.

"It was almost too easy finding you. It surprised me to see someone like you want to be a cop, a dog of the law. You're too good for them. You can't be controlled. You're a wild cat, a panther. You could eat them alive if you wanted to," he continued with admiration. He lifted her head and stared into her blue-green eyes. His hazel eyes were frantic with madness. It started replaying in her head then, the particulars of how she got there. She had just left the coffee shop she frequented and started for home. She was halfway there when pain burst in her back and then her head. It had gone dark after that until she woke up to find herself hanging from a sturdy pipe in a dimly lit basement. Since waking up she knew days had passed, but not how many. He had started with taunts, name calling. He never tried anything sexual. No, he said he was above that. And then the first twinges of pain began, like she was a human punching bag. It only escalated from there as he became more fascinated, more crazed in his revenge.

"I resent the police for what they took from me. Ever since I started watching you I got it in my head that we could have something special. You could have been my new partner. But then they took you from me too. You became one of **them**. Big mistake," he growled, grabbing at her jaw. She glared and tossed her head, biting his hand hard. He snarled and smacked her across the face before pressing a cloth to the bleeding bite. The world spun from the blow and it took her some time to orientate herself.

"You're a fighter. It's a pity to snuff out such a flame, but it must be done. Now, what should I use next?" he wondered, turning to the work table against the wall. A large assortment of tools and weapons sat ready for use. He drifted past each one and her body quaked each time he stopped only to move on.

"Here we go," he decided, turning around with a stainless steel spoon in hand. She could think of only one use for the utensil. Her stomach heaved and she yanked pitifully at her restraints. Her shoulders burned from the movement.

"Calm yourself. I'll need some souvenirs. I've decided that I love your eyes the best so we'll start with that and go from there," he said, approaching her slowly. She kicked out at him, landing a blow to his hip. He quickly grabbed a crowbar off the tabled and slammed it against the leg that had struck him. Her knee shattered under the impact and she cried out, no longer able to move it. Blind with pain she lashed out using the other leg. He dropped the crowbar and caught her by the ankle.

"You don't learn, do you?" he inquired, voice even. Too calm. With a jerking twist he broke her ankle. Tears ran down her face and she bit her tongue until it bled. His rough hand was on her face again, holding her still. He tapped at her cheekbone with the utensil, drawing out the wait.

"Left or right?" he pondered. She didn't have to wait long to find out. In the next five minutes of agony her right eye floated in a jar on the table of tools. Her remaining eye stared at it for some time as she sobbed heavily. She wanted it all to end, but she wasn't going down without a fight first. Her arm spasmed with the effort, but she still managed to flip him off. He saw it and somehow she knew he was grinning underneath the mask. It must have been the way his eyes glinted balefully.

"I think we should use the pliers next," he said, picking up the mentioned tool. He pulled up a chair and climbed it, stopping to stare at her. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip before pushing her mouth open to grip at the top row of teeth. She braced herself but he only chuckled. He reached up and clamped the pliers on the middle finger of her left hand instead. It took some pulling and twisting, blood poured down her arm and she screamed herself hoarse, but he removed the finger with a loud, tearing crunch. He pocketed his prize before taking another. By then she was barely conscious and her stomach squirmed, seconds from vomiting. Too much. The pain was too much. He seemed to notice because when he stepped down to add the fingers to another jar he didn't pick a different tool to use on her.

"You look like you need a break. How about I patch you up so we can have more fun later?" he suggested, returning to bandage her hand. He left her hanging there after using the chair to tape her mouth shut. He then pushed the chair back against the wall so she couldn't try anything while he was gone. She passed out anyway, the sound of his steps fading into the background. The room was fuzzy when her eye opened again. The coppery smell of blood was everywhere, churning her aching stomach. It was underlined with other scents but she couldn't detect them. Not when blood had run thick over her tongue, the sticky smell stuck in her nose. She shifted and immediately clenched her teeth from the pain that pierced her. A pitiful moan left her lips. She listened but she was still alone. The thought of him returning pushed her into action again, but it was useless. She wasn't going anywhere. She could barely even keep herself awake. Heavy steps on creaking wood alerted her to someone approaching. She looked up and over her shoulder to see the man come down with a chainsaw in hand. Her frightened grunt was muffled through the thick piece of tape over her mouth.

"Excited? I am. I found this bad boy and thought it would be just what I needed to harvest the rest of the parts I admire most about you," he told her, casual, as if the conversation was normal. He set the chainsaw on the table and armed himself with a knife. The blade was long and thick, the edge lightly serrated.

"First, I want you to think about your chances of survival. I want to hear you beg me to spare you, because you're going to make better life choices and I'll be there to help you make them. You're going to backstab those cops and come with me. Together we can show others the true cruelty of their ways. Have they even come for you? No. You mean nothing to them. Your life is on the line and they haven't even bothered to save you. I left a **clear** trail, but they're too stupid to see it. Do you really want to be associated with that?" he ranted, reaching out to rip the tape from her face. The minor sting as it yanked at flesh was nothing compared to what she went through already. Once it was off she spat in his face, having gathered blood and spit in her mouth. She had hoped he would remove the tape and she would get the opportunity to defy him the only way she could.

"Wrong answer," he sneered, lunging. The knife easily slid into her stomach. It was so quick she almost didn't register it. He pulled out and then slipped the unforgiving blade between her ribs. She gasped and a tremor shot through her body.

"Does it hurt more or less, I wonder?" he muttered, pulling out the knife to drag the tip along her stomach. He turned to carve sharply into her hip before burying it in her side and leaving it there. Darkness crowded her narrow vision and she fell slack. No more. She couldn't think. She felt numb.

"Hang on. I'm not done yet," he scolded her, picking up the chainsaw. He held up the weapon and his eyes glittered maliciously when he brought it to life with a menacing roar. She fought against her bindings again with slightly more vigor, trying to use the blood on her wrists to slip free, but it was too late. The spinning blades came down fast, cutting through air with a whistle. It bit and parted flesh with ease. The thump of her leg hitting the floor could be heard over the chainsaw. Her scream was loud even though her throat felt too raw to make any more sounds. Tears tracked down her face. He chuckled and lifted the severed limb to show her. He then set it on the table and moved on to tap at her remaining leg. He moved up and tapped both of her arms next, a silent promise of more to come. The terror and strain had finally reached its limit. By the time she lost her other leg she was no longer aware of anything.

-.-.-.-

Police officer David Vega entered with careful caution, his heart in his throat. It gave a painful throb when he heard the bloodcurdling scream of the twenty-one year old cadet. The grating sound of a chainsaw was the only sound left after that. He took light steps until he reached the door to the basement. He crept down the stairs, noting the creaks and avoiding them. When he reached the level ground below the heavy smell of blood made him swallow uncomfortably. The sight of his young cadet hanging from the ceiling by her wrist would have made him audibly gag on the rising bile if he hadn't rushed to silence it, ensuring his cover wasn't blown. The man collecting the limbs from the floor had his back to him. He had to act fast. He took a breath, regretting it when the scent of blood made him sick again. He pushed off the last step and aimed with precision, the gun going off. The man screamed when the bullet hit him between the shoulder blades.

He staggered, chainsaw narrowly missing his cadet's side. David took aim again just as the man turned around, only to get a bullet between the eyes. He collapsed, the chainsaw hitting the floor hard enough to sputter until it died with him. David stood panting, tears blurring his vision. He holstered his gun and ran to free his protégé. The key to the shackle was found on the table. He unlocked it and carefully laid her on the floor. Her breathing was shallow. He worked quickly, removing the knife in her side and creating tourniquets to stem the blood gushing from the socket that used to be her left arm as well as the stubs that were her legs. He did all he could before calling in for back up. The rest of the squad would be on them in mere minutes. He went ahead of them, refusing to wait any longer when they knew where she was. They claimed it was a delicate situation that had to be thought out. Delicate his ass. He had to save her before it was too late. He only hoped he made it in time.

-.-.-.-

A soft voice brought her around some time later. She didn't think she would ever wake up again. She had no concept of time and wondered how long she had passed out for. The gentle touch clearing her face of blood soaked hair brought her a bit more clarity. The thought of someone who cared being there for her was hard to believe, but then she heard David Vega's fatherly voice choked with fear and pain.

"…ade…hold on. I've got you," the gentle tone told her. She tried to focus and saw him leaning over her. His hands were covered in her blood and his face was twisted in grief.

"Da…vid. H-how…did you…" she slurred, inhaling sharply when he pressed too hard on a stab wound while trying to staunch the flow of blood.

"Don't talk. You need to save your energy. You can pull through this. Just a little longer," he told her, reassuring words meant for both of them. She slowly nodded once, wanting so much to believe him, but she was quickly losing consciousness again.

"Kid? Kid!" he yelled, but she was already gone.

-.-.-.-

Tori had just arrived at her parents' house some time ago. She thought she would get there after her dad got off work so she could see him, but when she let herself in her mom told her he wouldn't be home any time soon.

"What happened? Is he ok?" she asked, worried.

"He's fine. Physically," her mom replied, concern in her expression. Tori's brows creased to match it.

"What does that mean? Have you talked to him?" she asked next. Her mom looked up from her seat at the table, a mug of tea between her hands. Tori made some for herself and took a seat across from her.

"He's been more than busy lately. His protégé, the girl he met three years ago and started training for the past year, she was kidnapped three days ago. He's been searching for her relentlessly. He finally tracked her down and found her hours ago. She was tortured for being associated with the police but your father put a stop to him. They interrogated the men involved. They wanted to learn their motives for helping the man who tortured her before putting them away. Your father stayed to hear and then he went to the hospital," her mom explained with a heavy heart. Tori gasped, outraged that someone would do such a thing. It wasn't unheard of, but when it struck so close to home, to someone she knew, it became a bit more unbelievable. Tori wasn't close with her dad's star pupil but she knew he was so Tori hoped she pulled through for him.

"You know, after you and Trina left home he's been feeling a little…down," her mom continued. Tori looked up from her drink.

"I know. I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. I've been busy with work," she mumbled, feeling a bit guilty.

"We understand and we don't blame you for not visiting more often. It's just that, with you two off doing your own thing I think he missed being a father for his little girls. But then here comes this talented girl with the same drive to do what's right and he wanted to be the one to guide her down that path. Like he did for you guys," her mom explained. Tori nodded, understanding. Her dad was a natural family man. He cared deeply for everyone so it made sense that he saw his cadet as a surrogate daughter. Her mom's phone went off at that moment and she answered it. Tori listened to one side of the conversation and waited quietly for it to end. When it did her mom set down the phone and sighed.

"Good news?" Tori hoped. She nodded and smiled, although it was small.

"She made it through the surgery. Your father always said she was a fighter. Right now she's stable but they have to keep an eye on her just in case there are any complications," she informed.

"Why did the guy even target her?" Tori wondered.

"Apparently he was trying to get back at your father for killing his partner years ago, a woman who was just as unstable as he was. They were literal partners in crime," she began. Tori remembered who she was referring to. A man and woman were the leaders of a dangerous gang that her dad busted. He shot the woman who had taken a shot at him and missed. The man got away. He was untraceable. Until now.

"An eye for an eye, huh?" she mentioned grimly. Her mom nodded.

"Geez," Tori sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"He said he'll be home once she wakes up. He wants to make sure she'll be all right before leaving," her mom went on, swirling the last of the tea in her cup. Tori drank the last of her own before standing.

"I'll stop by later then. Tell him not to stress and get some rest. I'll come back tomorrow," she said. Her mom gave her a hug and then walked her out.

-.-.-.-

The pain felt suppressed the next time Jade woke up. The beeping of a monitor and her soft textured surroundings told her that she was safe in a hospital. The medication was doing its job to keep her from feeling too much but she could still feel the pain. Echoes of the agony she endured hours ago made her flinch, her heart rate spiking. It caught David's attention. He stood and walked over to the side of her bed.

"Hey. How are you?" he questioned, the timbre of his voice deep yet gentle. She turned to look at him with an unfocused gaze, the bandage across her face covering the mess that was her missing eye.

"Beyond tired. Everything hurts," she replied, voice hoarse. It was the opposite of how she felt mentally, which was uncomfortably numb. She knew she was subconciously suppressing everything at the moment but she also knew the torment lying in wait would make itself known once she wasn't so distracted from the pain. There was only so much she could process and handle at once. Her brows drew together and she exhaled shakily. He rested a hand on her shoulder to stop her from shifting around.

"What happened?" she inquired.

"You don't remember?" he responded.

"No, I mean…" she began, hesitating.

"The extent of your injuries?" he guessed. She nodded. He pulled a chair closer and sat down, leaning on the edge of her bed.

"You…you were kidnapped three days ago. I led a patrol to look for you. When I found you…God. You're not in the best shape, kid," he said, finding it hard to tell her. She tried shooting him a glare but it lacked power. She lifted her right hand with some difficulty and started feeling around the thick bandages hugging her body. Her heart sank when she came upon the empty space on her left. She tried moving her foot and cried silently when there was no foot, let alone leg, to move. Both were gone. She was mutilated beyond repair.

"I got there just in time to stop him from taking your right arm. I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner," he told her, breath hitching with a held in sob. Jade closed her eyes against the tears and shook her head. Her own father never felt this much for her. In fact, he disowned her. She was on her own until this man stepped in to show her the guidance and care she needed. She looked up to him. She did all she could to impress him and he was proud of her hard work. Hearing him so torn hurt her.

"It's not your fault. You got there in time to save my life. That's all I could ask for," she replied, gripping his hand. He held it between his large hands and rested his forehead on them, crying silently. It felt like he failed his own daughter. Tori or Trina might as well be lying here for all the grief he was feeling. Jade trusted him. She opened up to him and allowed him to be the father she never had. And he failed her. He wasn't there to protect her. In fact, because she was his partner in training she was targeted.

"Quit blaming yourself. I'm grateful to be alive. That's thanks to you," she reminded him. He looked up to see the Jade he knew staring back at him. Determined and fierce, she was a force all on her own. Her strength was a testament to the level of progress she made so far. She had the potential to be something great. But now she was out of the running. She would never be the cop she dreamed of being. Or could she? Just then David had an idea. Jade easily recognized the expression.

"You've got that look on your face again. What are you thinking?" she asked him, curious. He squeezed her hand lightly in his and smiled, hope returning.

-.-.-.-

Tori entered the apartment she shared with her childhood friend, Robbie. He was busy tinkering with his gadgets and tools at the table. His laptop was open and pushed to the side. He often referred to it, mumbling under his breath. Tori walked over and tossed her keys on the counter, startling him. He jumped and then looked up to scowl at her.

"This is delicate work. The least you could do is warn me," he chastised. Tori laughed.

"But then it wouldn't be as fun," she teased, taking a seat. He rolled his eyes and returned to his work.

"Is that the auto-hack tool you've been working on?" she questioned.

"Yep," he answered.

"How's it going?" she asked next.

"Slow if you keep interrupting me," he grumbled. She sighed and propped her chin in her palm.

"We need another job. I'm getting bored sitting around here and the part-time at the bar isn't nearly as fun," she complained, spinning a small screwdriver with her index finger.

"Well it sure beats waiting tables," he mumbled, referring to his own job.

"Definitely," she agreed. The jobs they spoke of as part-time were their actual jobs to everyone else. But what they really did was something illegal as well as potentially dangerous. Her dad would kill her if he ever found out. They were both hackers for hire. Almost no computer system was a challenge for them. They were also knowledgeable in all manner of technology, including the most recent acquirement. This time and age saw a big rise in computer manufacturing. That evolved into the use and creation of robots.

There was a recent job they took where they had to get information on the newly created robots that were made to assist the police force. Tori was interested to learn more, seeing as the artificial humans would be replacing her dad in the future. She knew that it was a way to keep them safe while out on duty, but at the same time she didn't trust a machine to do what only a human could. And that was to experience emotion. There were just some cases that needed to be handled a certain way and she didn't think a computer would be sufficient enough for it. It worried her but there was nothing she could do.

"Do you think the robots they're creating will really look and seem human? I know they've been programmed with some protocols to protect people but we've all seen the movies. Sooner or later they'll get so smart they won't hesitate to kill if within reason," Tori contemplated.

"You mean like humans?" Robbie pointed out.

"Yeah, but at least we aren't bulletproof with super senses," she argued.

"Haven't we been over this before? As long as they don't make them with artificial intelligence then we should be fine," he reasoned.

"And if they do?" she pressed. He shrugged.

"Then I guess we're fucked," he admitted, looking up to smile. She laughed and shook her head.

"If the day comes when robots take over, just kill me," she told him, leaning back in her chair. Robbie nodded and continued with his work.

"Sure," he agreed, already knowing that it was Tori's wish not to be around when that happened. Truthfully, he didn't want to be around when that happened either so he might just have to do them both in.


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor and nurses rushed into Jade's hospital room early the next day. The complications mentioned had appeared in the form of internal bleeding. They expected the damage to her brain would be the injury to watch out for the most due to the level of trauma when she was beaten, but no. It was the stab wounds to her torso. She began hemorrhaging and was rushed for an emergency surgery. David Vega was the only one on her list of contacts and was there in minutes after being called. He had to wait hours before they would let him see her. He paced the waiting room until he was called in.

Jade was asleep, sedated so that she would have time to recuperate. Her normally pale skin was sickly pale from blood loss, just as it had been when he found her. They had already given her a blood transfusion but it had yet to make a difference. He watched the rise and fall of her chest and counted between each breath, satisfied when they didn't falter. He then talked to the doctor to learn that one of the stab wounds had torn open again during a restless dream. The nurse described it as an intense nightmare. As long as she got a dreamless sleep and lied still she would be back on the road to healing.

"That's good to hear. I, um, I wanted to know who I could go to if I wanted to look into artificial replacement," he mentioned. When Jade asked him what was on his mind he couldn't yet say until he was certain. He thought on it for hours before finally falling asleep. He remembered looking into the robotics program that was being test run on the police force. He saw that a branch of it consisted of a cybernetic breakthrough that peaked his interest. It was just what he needed. It felt like the answer he was searching for.

"Prosthetics?" the doctor guessed. David shook his head.

"Oh, then you mean the cybernetics program," he corrected.

"Would it be possible?" David asked, hopeful.

"Jade is in a very severe condition. If she doesn't hold out through the internal injuries, well, there's only so much we can patch up. At this rate her full recovery doesn't look promising. If you've thought clearly through this decision, then yes, it's very possible. It may also be the only way to ensure she survives the ordeal," the doctor confirmed.

"I'll put up the money for it. Anything if it saves her," he stated, desperate.

"A small fee might be needed, but since the program is fairly new I'm sure the head of the program could sort something out. Knowing her she might offer a discount to the men and women of the law so it shouldn't be a problem. Let me speak to Dr. Valentine and get back to you, ok? For now, all we can do is wait. You'll be starting your shift soon, I imagine," the doctor told him kindly. David nodded and checked the time. He was due at work in a half hour.

"Yes. Thank you for your time. Please call as soon as possible," he said, leaving a moment later. He hoped with all his heart that Jade wouldn't be too stubborn to accept just because he was paying. He needed her to agree. Her life depended on it. But without her consent they couldn't do anything. Hopefully she saw it as another chance, just as he did.

-.-.-.-

Tori stopped by the station to see her dad as soon as she got done with a small job with Robbie. Someone had paid good money for them to drop some spam laced with spyware in a news reporter's inbox. Everything was need-to-know, hush hush, and involved no formal form of identification so they, as well as their financers, were kept anonymous. She entered the station to many greetings from the cops who knew her. She found her dad talking with a fellow officer and waited patiently for him to finish after he acknowledged her with a smile. The conversation turned out to be a series of questions, not at all like an interrogation. It involved morals and ground rules, what to do versus what not to do. Then he included questions about procedures in certain situations. Tori wondered why he was grilling the cop in such a way until she noticed the expression and facial features. He looked unemotional yet searching, like he was trying to understand what was being said as more than just words. And then there was the speech patterns. It was so formal, lacking inflection. She finally realized that he was not a 'he'. 'He' was an 'it'.

"Good. You sound perfect for the job," her dad concluded, holding out a hand. The new addition shook it, the movement mechanical.

"Happy to be aboard, sir," it answered. It stood swiftly and excused itself when it encountered Tori blocking its way. She stepped aside and watched the synthetic human walk away.

"Dad," she began, eyes on it until it turned down the hall.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Was that what I think it was?" she inquired, voice even.

"It sure was. First one released to us. We have another around here somewhere," he informed her, swiveling in his seat to face her.

"You're really allowing robots on your team?" she stage whispered, just in case it was still around. She didn't think it could be offended but human nature told her to tread lightly when speaking ill of others.

"Is that a problem?" he asked her.

"Yes! Dad, don't you know that those things could think past human trivialities and turn against us?" she demanded. He chuckled and stood to ruffle her hair.

"You watch too much movies, kiddo. They're programmed with a failsafe and something similar to morals. In any case, they're made to protect people. Innocents are shielded and threats are taken care of safely, meaning no one will be shot dead. Only disabled," he explained neutrally. Tori was not having it.

"And if they don't work as planned?" she pointed out.

"We're all going to be equipped with this device that gives off a small EMP blast. It's just enough to short circuit them. It'll be fine," he insisted. Tori crossed her arms.

"Fine," she accepted, silent afterwards. He sighed when he looked away from the computer to see her glaring at him.

"Tor, bear with me here. I approved of the program to lessen work on me," he confessed. Tori instantly dropped her arms, worried.

"You want some time off?" she asked.

"Yeah. I want to see my family and keep an eye on Jade," he mentioned.

"How is she?" Tori asked, more polite than truly wanting to know. She could count on her fingers the times she was in the same room as Jade let alone holding a conversation with her. She often wondered why her dad cared so much for her. She was nothing like him. Straight faced and unreachable. She wasn't sociable or nice. And yet her dad saw something in her worth protecting. She was obviously a different person when it was just them two. It made Tori a bit curious to see that side of her. Hearing that Jade had been disowned from her family at eighteen and left on her own saddened her, but when she tried reaching out to the girl she was harshly turned away so she hadn't tried communicating with her again besides a polite greeting.

"She isn't doing too well. Her injuries are endangered by the nightmares she has. They have to keep her sedated most of the time," he shared. He kept his plans to get her on her feet to himself until he was sure it would work. He didn't want anyone else to join him riding on false hope.

"Well, hopefully she gets better soon. I know you feel like you need to be there for her but you also have two daughters who miss you. Or, maybe one. I'm not too sure about Trina," Tori said, both of them chuckling. The older of the Vega sisters was often self-absorbed but they both knew she didn't do it to be mean. It was entirely subconscious.

"I know. I'll tell you what. As soon as I get the good news that Jade is well on her way to recovery I want you and Trina to come visit. We can have family pot pie, like old times," he suggested. Tori brightened at that.

"Ok," she agreed, grinning. He stood to embrace her.

"Oh, can Robbie come too?" she suddenly remembered to ask, pulling away.

"Of course," her dad said with a nod. Tori hugged him again before they sat down to catch up. Several minutes later he was called out for duty and Tori had to go.

-.-.-.-

In the next few days of care Jade slowly pulled back from the danger line but it was rare when she could sit up in bed. With a few hours since the last scare she was tired of being useless. So when David came by with papers he obtained after the meeting he had with Dr. Catarina Valentine he needed Jade to read through them and sign. She insisted that she sit up while she read. She skimmed everything carefully, glancing at the man she looked to as a father over the top of the papers.

"If I agree to this does that mean I'll get to be your partner?" she questioned. It troubled him that all she was worried about was landing the job. Her life should be a more pressing matter.

"If that's what you want. You've passed all the courses and I've trained you as well as I can. You should be more than qualified," he responded.

"Then fine. Whatever they can do to get me out of here," she readily agreed. The pen barely touched the paper when David swiped the packet from her.

"What the hell?" she complained.

"I don't want you to sign just because you want out of here. I want you to truly think about the decision you're making. It's a dangerous procedure that could go terribly wrong if it doesn't go as planned. You're the first person to attempt this. You have to weigh your options," he cautioned. Jade snatched the papers back from him.

"I have. I know it's dangerous, but I'd rather die in the middle of a life changing decision than on a hospital bed like everyone else," she stated, quickly signing her name under his. She strived to be someone her whole life. That wasn't going to change. She wanted to prove to her father that she could be something more than what he saw in her. It was the drive behind everything she accomplished so far. She couldn't stop now. She handed the papers back to David when she was done with them.

"When is it?" she inquired.

"As soon as you're ready," he answered, a contradictory mix of worry and relief in his tone.

"Schedule it for as soon as possible then. I don't wanna wait," she told him. The decision left them both with little time to prepare.

-.-.-.-

Working as a bartender gave Tori interesting stories to tell but she couldn't find it in her to be amused over the occasional bar fight like she usually was. She was too caught up in the robots the police station had employed. The family night she and her dad spoke about was yesterday, a full three days after it was planned. Now she wondered what had happened to Jade to keep him from his own family for three days. It was enough that his work already did that but now they had more competition. The day had been a good one. They ate dinner together and talked and laughed. It was stress free and felt just like when she was a teenager. They even played board games and watched a movie. The one moment when there was a lull in the merriment was when Tori stepped out on the patio for some fresh air. Her dad followed. He told her that she shouldn't worry so much and that the robots were safety approved. That last part was said more as a joke she didn't find funny.

He explained again that with them around he was less likely to get hurt. If anything happened it wouldn't be him taking a bullet. Tori wanted to believe him but she was still cautious, even more so when he called each by name. Andre and Beck. Both looked like very capable young men. Both housed synthetic components and no hearts. But her dad felt good about it so she wasn't going to bring him down. She did ask why he even considered them and he replied that it was an offer from the company he was working with concerning Jade's recovery. Tori didn't ask more after that. It was enough serious conversation for that night. So they went back inside to enjoy the rest of the time they had together. Tori came back from her reverie to the sound of shouting. Two security guards pushed their way through the crowd to reach the men who turned the dancefloor into a brawling arena.

Another man got involved. It was getting hard for security to handle the situation. Tori was seconds from calling the cops when someone else made the call. She couldn't see what was happening over everyone's head and she didn't want to seem too invested so she continued with her shift, occasionally glancing over. Several minutes later she happened to look over and almost dropped the shot glass she was holding when she recognized the robot her dad had been talking to when she visited him. Getting a look at it again only solidified the thought in her head, which was how real and alive they looked. What had her dad called this one? Beck. That was 'its' or 'his' name. He effortlessly calmed everyone in a soothing voice then directed the two fighters out, a hand effortlessly holding each man's arms behind their back. A woman wandered over with her friend to sit down at the bar, both gushing over how handsome, strong, and authoritative Beck was. Tori scowled.

"He's one of those new robots, you know," she informed them. Their eyes lit up. If anything she made them even more interested. They dissolved into giggles when one whispered something in the other's ear. Tori rolled her eyes. It was probably something dirty if the spreading blush on the girl's already flushed face was anything to go by. It seemed that she was the only one that wasn't impressed with the walking, talking computers. She gave them a year before they started encountering problems.

-.-.-.-

The morning sun dawned bright and early yet the young raven haired woman in bed was ignorant of it with her dark curtains drawn over the windows just how she liked it. Instead, her alarm woke her up. She rolled over on her back with a groan and stretched out, raising her right arm over her head. It was really all that needed it seeing as the rest of her was made up of metal and cybernetics of all kinds. Her body had been so damaged she ended up more robot than human. A cyborg essentially, but she didn't like that word. It had been three years since her life changing surgery. Her body adapted well to the changes that took a little more than four days to complete. All damaged organs were replaced with synthetic counterparts while modifications to her brain enhanced performance. The delicate balance of organic and inorganic components worked together in harmony. The first year took some getting used to since the organic parts of her body had to play catch-up.She went through daily rehabilitation exercises that turned into full blown work-outs in an effort to build the strength required to lug herself around.

The metal making up her limbs wasn't too heavy but was built to be durable so it wasn't light either. After she was adjusted physically as well as mentally, through many sessions with her personal therapist she sometimes needed since dealing with her family's abuse, she was welcomed back on the police force. Even though she was expecting it she was still surprised and honored when David offered her the position to be his partner. He felt she had more than proved herself and was proud to have her watching his back. While in that position she studied and looked into becoming a police detective. It was a role she was still uncertain about so she hadn't made the transition into making the title official but that didn't stop her from occasionally poking around the cases assigned to that unit. She knew some of them and got to glimpse sensitive files every once in a while. And then there were the actual robots from the same program that made her full recovery possible. Andre and Beck were nice enough, though they acted similarly.

Granted, they didn't have much of their own personality due to the way they were programmed. They looked different outwardly but inwardly they were the same. Jade guessed that it was better that way. Artificial intelligence was dangerous. It only took one individual thought to change the way it did things. She didn't want to reference movies or games as proof, rather, she just thought it was common sense. If people were going to tamper with such a thing they should never cross that divider. Not unless they wanted a robot apocalypse. Jade rolled out of bed and pushed back her messy hair, cool metallic fingers separating tangles and trailing lightly over her scalp. She chose not to cover the three artificial limbs in fake flesh, opting to have it exposed as a reminder of how far she came despite what was done to her. The amount of stares she garnered was unprecedented. More so than anything she had done in the past when she was younger; crazy hair styles, tattoos, piercings, and all.

It made a great conversational starter when she was socializing though, her arm being the only thing always on display. She worked through a few exercises to further wake herself up and then headed for the shower. When she was decent she checked the time. She had some time to spare so she headed for her favorite coffee place. As was habit she glanced at the alley she had been abducted from. David said the trail started there. A splash of blood from when she was hit over the head. She cleared away the memories that came with the thought, using the technique she was taught during her therapy sessions. When she felt settled again she entered the shop. The barista greeted her and automatically got her usual. Jade thanked her, paid, and headed back out. She drank the cup of coffee on her way back, preferring to enjoy it without being rushed. By the time she got home she was finished and ready to go to the station. She hopped on her motorcycle and arrived a few minutes early. David found her seconds after walking in the door.

"Hey, it's a good thing you came in when you did. I was just heading out," he told her.

"Were you called out already?" she asked.

"No. I only came in to take some work home with me, otherwise I'm off today. Sorry I didn't tell you before. You're always so busy," he explained. Jade had to stay busy. If she had time to herself her thoughts always went to those dark hours of torture.

"I get it. What's the occasion?" she inquired.

"It's Tori's birthday. I promised I would spend the day with the family," he answered. Tori Vega. Jade only met the girl a handful of times and was instantly repelled by her happy-go-lucky positivity. It was annoying to a certain degree. Although, that mentality had followed her when she was fresh out of high school, back when she was young and angry with the world. Over the years Jade saw a change in David's daughter, one that didn't annoy her as much anymore. She matured and certain aspects of her father shone through, something Jade couldn't ignore. But she could avoid it so she did. Trust did not come naturally to her. It was best to keep people at a distance. That way they couldn't hurt her.

"Have fun, Mr. V. I'll be here, mindlessly going through paperwork and praying I get called out on the field," Jade teased, slightly cynical. David smiled fondly.

"You could always mess with Andre and Beck," he suggested with a one armed shrug. Jade's frown lifted at the idea. She never missed a chance to toy with the robots, asking them questions they weren't equipped to answer and watching them struggle over what to say in return.

"True," she allowed, stepping around him to her desk. Once she was seated she kicked up her boots, her feet clunking heavily on the wood. She was going to take a few minutes before getting to work.

"Oh, and Jade?" David called to her. She opened her eyes to give him her attention.

"You should stop by later. It would do you some good to socialize once in a while," he joked. Jade faked a laugh.

"Yeah, sure. Vega would be thrilled to have me over," she commented sarcastically. David thought about it before nodding.

"She might. After all, she's interested in all things tech related. I'm sure you two would find something interesting to talk about," he suggested. He said his farewell and left shortly after that, leaving Jade to wonder what he meant. She didn't dwell on it too long. She also dismissed the idea of spending time with the Vega family. She was only ever comfortable around David. Holly was nice and welcoming but Trina was someone she would never get along with. Ever. Tori…well, Tori remained a question mark. Maybe she was someone she could talk to and maybe she wasn't. She didn't give herself time to think too much into it.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade turned her attention to the papers on her desk. As she worked through them she was more than relieved when she stumbled upon the report she requested. It concerned the recent online money thefts. No one had been able to trace any leads they found so she hoped she would be able to. After all, she was a police detective in all but name and possessed abilities past that of a normal human. It was possible she could make a breakthrough. She set it aside for later and returned to her own reports. The sensors in her brain gave her enhanced processing and allowed her to work faster than most so that she often took time to herself, knowing she would always get the job done by the end of the day. Only two officers had a problem with her. It wasn't lost on her that they also disliked the two synthetics that worked there too.

"Things like you will give us a bad name," Steven commented on his way past her. Daniel looked up from his laptop to glance over when he heard his partner.

"What did I do now? I'm finished with my work. All that's left is to contemplate whether I should go through yet another stack of paperwork or personally hunt down the ones behind all these hacked accounts," she replied, a bit smug.

"My ass, you're done. I'm barely through my own," Daniel spoke up.

"It isn't my fault you're incompetent," she responded, calm.

"Well it isn't our fault we're human. Robots like you shouldn't even be here. You're taking the work from everyone else," Steven accused. Jade dropped her feet from her desk, a stern expression on her face bordering on offended.

"First of all, lazy cops like you should be glad I'm doing most of the work while you still get paid your normal wage. Second, I'm not anything like those synthetics wandering around here so don't you dare compare me to them," she said, careful to confine her anger. There was no point getting in a fight over petty insecurities.

"Aren't your physical abilities extended beyond normal human limitations by mechanical elements built into your body?" Daniel taunted. Jade grit her teeth but refused to even look at him. She knew her place and she knew who she was. She didn't have to explain herself to anyone.

"Congratulations, you know the definition of what a cyborg is," she bit out.

"Face it. You're not human anymore. You might as well be a robot. Now make yourself useful and work in some office computing numbers or something and give us back our job," Steven stated, voice low as he leaned on her desk to get in her face. She wanted to punch him, and not with skin and bone. She could always tell David of the harassment but she didn't need to run to him every time there was trouble. Instead, she huffed out a breath and looked away. It took a lot to drown out her pride and she felt sick for letting him leave with a laugh. Daniel kept shooting her satisfied looks from his desk across from hers so that by the time she was done for the day she was fed up with everything.

-.-.-.-

There was nothing quite like spending time with the people she loved. Tori had fun hanging out with Robbie most days but she really enjoyed the time she had with her family. It wasn't as frequent as she would like since moving out. After dinner Robbie was dragged aside to explain to Trina how she could jailbreak her phone. Holly was busy cleaning up while Tori and her dad sat watching a show together. Neither was really paying attention to it.

"I couldn't help but notice you were preoccupied. Even when mom passed out the tres leches cake. It's your favorite," Tori spoke up. He sighed. He should have known it wouldn't go unnoticed.

"You probably don't want to hear it," he replied.

"No, if it's bothering you I do," she insisted.

"Even when it's about Jade?" he questioned. Tori hesitated but nodded.

"Mhm," she hummed, nodding to make up for her disinterest.

"See, you don't want to hear it," he said, knowing his youngest wasn't too thrilled about his concern for Jade. He understood why it bothered her. Jade got to spend so much time with him on the job, but what Tori had to understand was that it wasn't time spent the way he wanted. It wasn't the way he spent time with Tori at all. Jade needed that sense of family and someone to lean on, especially since she had no one. She might be a strong individual but there was a vulnerability to her she hid well.

"No, no, I do. Go on. Maybe I can help? We are the same age," she pressed, waiting for him to explain. He scrutinized her a moment before speaking.

"Jade's acting a bit withdrawn again. I can tell something's bothering her but I know if I ask she'll shut me out. I can only wait until she feels ready to share, but that might be never," he explained. Tori thought about it and came to the conclusion that Jade really might as well be another daughter for how they seemed to interact.

"I think I recall this happening to me at one point. What did you do then?" she mentioned. He raised a brow at her.

"I told you I was worried. I told you that if there was anything bothering you that you could come to me," he recalled.

"Ok then," Tori concluded.

"But Jade's different. She isn't as…open to talking and sharing feelings as you are," he said, struggling to explain the difference between them.

"Yes, but she's still a young woman who would appreciate some support given to her whether she asked for it or not. And if she really looks up to you, then she'll listen. She might be reluctant, but still," she advised. Her dad smiled and pulled her into a one armed hug.

"Aww, I'm so glad you listened to me all those years ago," he coddled. Tori pushed at him, laughing.

"Dad," she whined. He chuckled and let her go.

"Thanks, kiddo," he said, feeling better.

"No problem. Was that it?" she checked.

"I invited her over if she wanted but I don't think she'll show," he admitted, scratching at the back of his head.

"I'm sure she knows she's welcome. Maybe you should let her come to you for that. It is a bit more personal," Tori reasoned. Her dad nodded his agreement. After their talk they joined in a game of Monopoly, which Robbie won and Trina claimed he cheated. Surprisingly, she was the best player until Robbie came along to family nights. She still won every once in a while but when she didn't she accused the winner of cheating because that had to be the only way they could have won. After that the three young adults headed out. As soon as they were in the car Tori turned to Robbie.

"We should look into that password hacking software you mentioned. Did you look up the address for that friend of yours who makes it?" she asked.

"Yep," he affirmed.

"Then let's go," she said, buckling herself in. Robbie drove down the street, heading deep into the city.

-.-.-.-

Jade returned to the station later that night when she couldn't get any sleep. Those still on the job, including the robots, never even gave her a second look. She was known to work longer than necessary. With the two dipshits gone for the day she could get some quality work done. That meant she could look into the case she set aside without anyone looking over her shoulder at what she was doing. She took a seat at her desk and relaxed, picking up the folder and propping her feet up. Once she took down notes on what was reported she turned to the computer for some answers that would fill in the gaps. Hours later she managed to find a lead. She rushed from the building, intent on checking things out. She knew she shouldn't poke around off duty without a warrant or her sidearm. And yet, she was still going. She would make it quick enough not to be suspicious and then head back. She drove most of the way and walked the rest. When the building came into view she walked right past it with only a single glance.

In that one look she analyzed the building in detail. It didn't look like anything shifty was happening there, but if she listened carefully she could hear the hum and whir of electronics. It wasn't a single computer. Maybe two and some equipment. She carried on, keeping her head down and her hands in her pockets. She turned down a block and back around so that she was heading in the direction of her motorcycle. It was silent until she caught the rustle of clothing and the light tap of steps. After getting attacked the first time she never let her guard down. By the time she was in sight of her motorcycle she heard the person speed up. Jade tensed, ready for the ensuing blow. It came a second later, aiming for her head. She caught the hand by the wrist, yanking so that she threw the person to the ground. A metal bat clattered and rolled away from the assailant. The sight of a man in a hood caused her to bristle. She twisted the hand in her grasp and squeezed, metal pressuring bone close to breaking.

"What do you want? Talk, or I'll break your other wrist," she commanded, towering over the prone form on the ground.

"My other wr-" the man began, howling when Jade snapped the one she held. She bent and grabbed the other one, already twisting slowly.

"Ok, ok! No more!" he cried out, using his broken appendage to push back his hood. Daniel was revealed, whimpering his pain.

"What the fuck are you doing stalking me!" she growled, yanking at his arm. Daniel looked up, eyes flicking over Jade's shoulder. She turned to look when a wooden bat swung at her. She ducked out of instinct and kicked out at the man's legs. He screamed and hit the ground, gripping his shin. Daniel took advantage of the distraction and grabbed around Jade's legs, throwing his body weight with enough force to upset her footing. The man pushed up and his hood fell back to show that it was Steven. Before Jade could defend herself he swung at her, smacking her metal hand away. The bat cracked with the deflection, throwing her off balance again. He followed up with a jab at Jade's stomach, winding her. She stumbled and then was thrown off her feet when Steven caught her across the jaw with his fist. Now that she was dazed she was easier to drag into the shadows and out of eyesight.

"We know what you've been doing with the detective unit. We'll show you what happens when you stick your nose in other people's business," Daniel sneered at her, holding his broken wrist close to his body. Steven tapped the splintered bat on the ground, waiting for him to retrieve his own. When he returned Steven was the first to attack. He swung but Jade caught it, crushing it in her metal hand. Daniel ran in and cracked at her ribs. She cried out and fell back, a hand going to the injury.

"Let's see how much you can take before you break," Steven said, holding a hand out for the metal bat. Daniel gave it to him with a disappointed sound. To make up for it he armed himself with a taser. It wasn't an EMP device but it still might cause a slight malfunction.

"I'll turn you two in for this," Jade threatened, backing away.

"Not if you can't say anything," Steven retorted, lunging at her. She smacked away the first attempt but Daniel stepped in to land a hit to her back. Steven tried again while she was temporarily stunned and in pain. She grunted when the electric jolts shot through her body, the bat following. Her legs collapsed and her left arm fell slack. She felt her heart spike uncomfortably and her head hurt. From the ground she tried pushing herself up with her one good arm but it shook. Steven kicked her on her back and slammed his foot on her throat, pressing down.

"According to the info we dug up on you from those papers Vega had tucked away we know which parts of you can withstand severe damage without killing you. It should give you some time to grovel for help," he mocked. Jade glared, trying to hold the expression in place even after he added more pressure. She grabbed at his foot, struggling to remove it. She pushed it up just enough to slip away but he slammed the bat down on her torso and she fumbled. He then stomped down on her neck, smirking when a choked gasp emitted from her throat.

"Ok, she's not getting up. Give me the bat," Daniel urged, smacking at Steven's arm.

"Fine. Here, you cripple," he said, passing it to him. Daniel took out his anger on Jade, swinging down on her as hard as he could with one hand before kicking her. She gasped for breath, curling on her side and squeezing her eyes shut. She gathered her strength before testing her arm and legs. They were somewhat back in working order. With a deep inhale she launched herself off the ground and punched Steven in the face. He was lucky her dominant hand wasn't the one encased in metal. Daniel tased her again. She fell to the ground, her body going haywire. The last thing she saw was a boot aimed at her head.

-.-.-.-

Tori groaned for the seventh time since getting in the car. She preferred to drive but Robbie was adamant. He kept taking them in circles even after she told him where to stop and park. He seemed uncertain for some reason, like he was waiting for something but it hadn't happened yet.

"Robbie, just pull over right here and we'll walk. It isn't too far. Let's just hurry up and get this done," Tori said.

"It's just that, when Sinjin offered the software to me he told me to keep it on the down low 'cause other people were bugging him for it so I promised we would be discreet when we picked it up. He said to text him when I went to get it and he would text me the number of the apartment he sometimes uses, the one he hid it in, but he never answered," Robbie explained, fretful. It sounded ominous to Tori and gave her a bad feeling.

"Let's take a look then, just to see if anything is amiss. I mean, he could just be busy," she suggested. Robbie sighed but eventually pulled over to park. They got out of the car and walked down the street.

"So if we just go up this way and turn-" Robbie began to say, looking at his phone.

"Shh, did you hear that?" Tori said, grabbing at his arm.

"No," he replied, tilting his head to listen. Tori walked ahead, tracking down the sound. When she got closer she recognized what it was. Someone was in pain, their breathing ragged. The scrape of metal met her ears and she sped up. She turned down the side-street and skid to a stop at what she saw. Jade was picking herself off the ground with the help of the brick wall which she fell against when she was finally on her feet. She took a step and her right leg gave out. Tori rushed forward, catching her before she could fall. Jade gripped onto her gratefully and Tori bent under the unexpected weight.

"Oh geez, you're heavy!" she puffed out. Jade pushed herself up using Tori's shoulder for support.

"V-Ve…ga?" she questioned, voice gruff and scratchy. She squinted through the dark at Tori until her reconstructed eye focused on her, the other held shut. Tori stared at the pinprick of light coming from the pupil of Jade's eye, intrigued but not enough to be distracted.

"Jade, what happened?" Tori questioned her.

"Ste…Dan," Jade tried to say, coughing. Jade pointed at her bruised throat and shook her head. Tori rubbed her back.

"Don't speak. Come on," she said, adjusting Jade so that she was better supported.

"Robbie, get to the car and bring it around!" Tori ordered her best friend. Robbie jumped to attention and rushed off.

"We'll get you home. Don't worry," Tori mumbled, straining as she helped Jade walk. She dragged one leg so progress was slow and her left arm hung lifelessly at her side. They made it out to the street just as Robbie pulled up. He got out and helped Tori set Jade inside. Once she was settled Tori sat next to her and Robbie returned behind the wheel.

"C…Cat," Jade ground out, metal hand twitching to life to squeeze lightly at Tori's leg, getting her attention. Tori glanced down and her eyes widened. She didn't see Jade often so she hadn't been aware of just how altered she was after the incident despite what her dad told her. It was different seeing it than hearing about it.

"Cat?" Tori repeated, confused.

"Do you mean Catarina Valentine?" Robbie asked from the front. Jade nodded.

"How did you know that?" Tori questioned him.

"She's the head of the robot and cyborg program. I don't know how you don't know," he answered with a shrug.

"I don't bother with news unless it helps get the job done in some way," Tori responded. Jade quirked a puzzled brow. She lifted her hands, and after flexing her left to test its availability, she started to sign. Tori caught on quickly, having learned ASL a while back. She thought it would be fun to learn and helpful if she ever needed it. Jade, however, took it upon herself to learn just in case. Her job was a social one where she could be talking to anyone. Which was why she also knew Spanish, though she didn't go around telling people that she knew either one until it was needed. Sometimes it gave her an advantage that way.

 _What do you mean?_

"Nothing," Tori replied.

 _You're going to tell me, Vega. Or so help me-_

"Is that really the sign you're going to use for my name?" Tori asked her, cutting her off. She glared and struck Tori's arm to shut her up. She flinched at the hard metal hitting her just enough to hurt.

 _It was S-t-e-v-e-n and D-a-n-i-e-l._

Jade spelled out their names so there wasn't any confusion. She had to make sure she told someone. Just in case she wouldn't be able to. She didn't know what they were up to but she had a feeling they were connected to the case she had been looking into. It hadn't been a coincidence that they were in the area.

"The two cops that work with my dad?" Tori questioned, skeptical.

"Hey, why are you talking to yourself?" Robbie asked, catching Tori's eye in the rearview mirror.

"I'm not. She's signing," Tori explained.

 _They were threatened by the robots possibly taking their jobs. Personally, I think they're just worried they'll get the boot first and they know it. They're lousy cops._

"That's what dad said," Tori remarked. Jade smirked and shook her head, amused. David never openly complained about anyone but she knew better. She could tell when he didn't like someone.

 _Anyway, I was following a lead and it took me to this apartment not far from where they attacked me. I think they're behind the illegal money transfers. They must have hired a hacker because those idiots wouldn't know scissors from shears._

Tori gave her an odd look, hiding her uneasiness before it could be seen. The mention of hackers put her on edge. They couldn't possibly have been helping those two, could they? She didn't doubt that Jade would find out eventually. She was trained by her dad and he was one of the best.

"There's a difference?" she questioned. Jade rolled her eyes as if to say 'duh'. Tori harrumphed and crossed her arms.

"Well I didn't know," she grumped under her breath, indignant.

"Not to butt in, but how will we get a hold of Valentine?" Robbie asked.

 _Take me to the hospital. They'll contact her from there._

"Go to the hospital," Tori relayed. He nodded and took the next turn, heading to their new destination.


	4. Chapter 4

Steven and Daniel shoved into their hideout, the very same apartment Jade had been suspicious about. The small space was actually owned by Sinjin VanCleef who had been unfairly roped into the two corrupted cop's dealings by use of a simple ultimatum. Steven stomped across the living room and grabbed Sinjin by the scruff of his shirt.

"Work faster on that virus! Jade is on our tail!" he snarled, throwing him back in his chair where he quaked. Burf cringed in his seat next to him, typing along the keyboard at a faster pace.

"Yeah. If you don't get this thing done soon you won't see your sister again," Daniel joined in, rubbing at his swollen wrist. He groaned and sat down heavily on the couch.

"B-but we made a deal. You didn't say anything about a time limit," Sinjin pointed out, voice wavering.

"Things change," Steven told him.

"I can't get it done any time soon! The programming is too sensitive. Please, my sister needs medical attention. She can't be held too long without constant care!" Sinjin pleaded. Steven growled his irritation and brandished the bat at them. Both technicians flinched away.

"Then it looks like she's dying young, isn't she?" he observed. Sinjin whimpered and Burf patted his shoulder, silent as ever. He was Sinjin's best friend and the only other person he had besides his sister. The only reason he was there was to support his friend.

"Ok, I'll do it," Sinjin murmured, turning back to the computer screen. Steven smiled, satisfied.

"Good. It better work or you'll be sorry," he stated, tone hard.

"Can you take me to the hospital now?" Daniel whined. Steven rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Fine. Let's go," he permitted, resting the bat on his shoulder and limping to the door. The kick to his leg hurt and a large bruise was forming thanks to the metal foot that impacted with it. Daniel stood with a snicker.

"Black eye and a limp. She got you good," he taunted.

"Shut up or you're going to have to figure out how to drive that piece of crap stick shift you have with one hand," Steven snapped.

"Whatever," Daniel muttered bitterly.

"Contact those other nerds. We need a couple more bucks now because you were stupid enough to let your guard down," Steven continued. Daniel sighed but did as he was told.

-.-.-.-

As soon as Robbie pulled up in the drop off area in front of the hospital Tori opened the door and stepped out to help Jade. Her gimp leg started back up in the car so she was able to stand again on her own. Regardless, Tori told Robbie to park while she went in with Jade. The nurse took one look at Jade and picked up the phone to call for Catarina. They only had to wait a few minutes before she showed up.

"Well, you lasted longer than I thought you would with all the trouble you get into," she remarked. Jade scowled and crossed her arms. Tori snickered behind her hand. Jade turned her angry gaze on her next, causing Tori to turn her laughter into an awkward cough.

"Come along. We'll see what's wrong and get you patched up," Cat said with a gesture of her hand, airy voice holding laughter. Tori looked to Jade, uncertain even though the cyborg followed without hesitation. Catarina seemed trustworthy but she also seemed so…youthful. She didn't want to use childish so Tori settled on a word that wasn't bad but wasn't necessarily good either. She guessed she just wasn't expecting such a person to be a doctor. Jade must have been close enough with her to allow teasing because from what she heard from her dad made Jade sound intolerant of it when directed at her. Although, she didn't mind teasing others. Cat took them to the elevator and it dropped them off past the usual floors. She headed down the single hall past a few doors and entered the one at the back.

"This is where I do all my research and work on anything Jade needs," she explained, welcoming Tori in with a sweep of her hand. Jade rolled her eyes.

 _Come on, Cat. I would like to be able to talk freely sometime soon._

Cat giggled and pushed Jade to sit on the examination chair. Jade let out an impatient sigh.

"Ok, cranky. Just remove your shirt, lay back, and hold still," she replied. Jade pulled off her shirt and Tori blushed, averting her eyes only after she got a look. Jade was too easy on the eyes not to look, even with metal parts. She laid back and Cat came over after pulling on some gloves. She took in Jade's body with a surprisingly lucid gaze, brushing the bruises marring her porcelain skin.

"What did you get yourself into?" she demanded like a scolding parent. If Tori's dad was Jade's father figure than Cat was like her mother.

 _It wasn't my fault. I was jumped._

"You were attacked again? Maybe you should start treating people nicer," Cat suggested. Jade fumed silently. Tori smiled, keeping back her laughter lest she attract Jade's wrath.

 _I consider it a hate crime against me. I did nothing._

Cat's fingers pressed a little too hard at a bruise and Jade cringed.

"Sorry," Cat apologized, cringing with her. She poked around a bit more, examining Jade's neck.

"You have some broken ribs and a damaged larynx. I can give you the injection for that and let it heal on its own. As for the broken ribs we can try out the reinforced versions if you want," Cat casually explained.

"What?" Tori gasped. Cat nodded.

"Yeah. They were practically destroyed the last time around so they aren't very strong compared to the rest of her. I offered to reinforce them so that they are less likely to break. She declined but the offer is available now," the doctor clarified.

"You switch parts out like a car," Tori teased jokingly. A smirk graced Jade's face.

 _Yeah, I guess I do. Wanna ride?_

A violent blush spread over Tori's face and Cat burst out laughing.

"Jade!" she reprimanded, smacking her arm. Jade wanted so bad to laugh but it came out as a hacking cough instead.

"You're disgusting," Tori grumbled, rubbing at her cheeks before hiding behind her hands.

 _Is that a no? Or are you too busy thinking about it to answer? I wouldn't blame you if you are._

"Cat, can you do whatever needs to be done so I can go?" she stated, eager to leave.

 _You can go now._

Tori shook her head.

"Dad would kill me if he ever knew I walked out on you. Besides, he wouldn't leave you hanging so I won't either," she responded honestly. Jade stared at her, searching her truthful expression. In that moment Jade saw the man who had been guiding her since she was younger. It was more than obvious that she was his offspring. Jade really didn't want to admire her or get involved with her in any way at all, but it looked like it would be inevitable. Cat moved to gather what she would need. Jade didn't have to be put under for very long. Just long enough to make the seamless transition. She relaxed, letting herself drift off. Cat flicked at her nose as a test and Tori laughed along with her when there was no reaction.

"See? Out like a light. If she wasn't she would have retaliated by now," Cat pointed out. She picked up the scalpel and set it on the side table then bustled around looking for the parts she would need.

"So is the whole floor dedicated to Jade at the moment?" Tori asked, standing to look around now that Jade's stare wasn't keeping her weighted to the chair.

"Yep. She's my highly stubborn project," Cat answered, finally finding everything she needed. Tori stood a little ways off to the side, unwilling to get too close, while Cat worked. Everything she did was steady and efficient, her hand careful. Despite seeming too playful for such a serious task she easily switched over to a mindset that was perfect for the job.

"I'm guessing you don't want to see anything, am I correct?" Cat asked. Tori looked a little queasy when she confirmed so Cat shut the curtain around them.

"Feel free to go to the waiting room," she added, getting to work.

"Hold on, she won't bleed out or anything, right? I mean, shouldn't you work a little faster? Don't you need an assistant?" Tori rambled, getting worried by the sounds and vague shapes of shadow behind the curtain.

"I know how she's put together. Your comment earlier was pretty spot on. She's a well-oiled machine and I'm like her mechanic. She isn't completely human anymore so her body operates differently. Don't worry. I know what I'm doing," she assured. Tori nodded absently and thought about Jade's tranquil features. She was pretty when she wasn't constantly scowling. Tori took a seat and waited, zoning out. She was in the middle of wondering how Jade would look with a genuine smile when Cat announced that she was done. Tori glanced at the time to see a little more than an hour passed. Cat pushed open the curtain once Jade was cleaned up. Tori saw intricate yet barely noticeable stitches across Jade's torso before it was covered in bandages.

"These really needed to be removed," Cat observed, holding the slightly bloody objects she extracted from Jade. It occurred to Tori what they were only after Cat had them stored away and she was cleaned up.

"They've definitely seen better days," Tori replied, queasy again. She wondered what to do to spend the time until Jade woke up but a knock at the door cut off her pondering. Cat gave the okay to enter and Robbie walked in. He greeted Tori when he saw her but froze on the spot when he turned to see the good doctor standing by Jade. She set down the syringe she held slowly, her attention on him. He stood with his mouth hanging open. Tori looked from one to the other, grinning.

"So, um," Tori began, clearing her throat. Robbie jumped to attention and Cat continued what she was doing, a light blush on her cheeks closely resembling her hair.

"I, uh, I came to…um, see how she was doing, and uh, ask when we can go," Robbie stammered, eyes still on Cat. Tori stood to shake him a little with a sly smirk. When his head was a bit clearer he frowned at her expression.

"What?" he questioned, pushing her away. Tori giggled.

"Oh, you know," she teased, eyebrows wiggling.

"Shut up," he grumbled, pushing up his glasses and looking away.

"Anyway, this is my friend, Robbie," Tori said, introducing him. With the next step set out for when Jade woke up, Cat walked over with a hand out to shake.

"Catarina, but please, call me Cat. It's nice to meet you. I'm glad Jade has more friends than she lets on. She's always avoiding the topic when she comes in for check-ups," Cat explained, her smile turning puzzled when Robbie kept shaking her hand and nodding dazedly. When he caught on he dropped her hand, embarrassed.

"I'll go wait out there," he mumbled, turning for the door and making himself scarce. Tori shook her head but smiled. She would have to get him to go out with Cat at least once.

"I wouldn't say we're her friends. I know her because she works with my dad. I think this is the first time Robbie's met her," Tori mentioned. Cat walked back over to Jade and Tori followed.

"Well, even if you aren't close it was a good thing you found her. Jade won't forget the kindness you've shown," Cat remarked. Tori nodded absently, looking to the sleeping cyborg. She canted her head, biting her lip. The very few times she was around Jade she had this need to get to know her. She wanted some form of contact with her. Maybe it was because Jade refused and that made her want to try harder, or she was just that interesting. Possibly a combination of both. She reached out and brushed Jade's hair back before stroking down her cheek. Her skin was smooth and warm to the touch, unlike Tori's cold and worn hands that spent hours tinkering with hardware. Quick as lightning her wrist was grabbed in a strong grip, despite it being the only appendage she had left that was still flesh and bone. Jade's eyes flicked open.

"Why are you touching me?" she demanded, voice raspy. Tori sputtered, unable to reply now that she was caught in Jade's gaze again. Jade lost interest in her struck dumb expression and turned to the hand she held captive. With a gentle shift of her fingers she splayed out Tori's hand.

"You have dude hands. Small dude hands," she observed. Tori finally found her voice, snatching back her hand.

"I work with my hands a lot," she muttered, fiddling with them.

"I'm sure you do. You could show me some time," Jade hinted, smirking when Tori blushed again before getting angry.

"What? I didn't mean anything by it. I really do want to see how you work," she rephrased, innocence almost believable. Yet Tori knew better. That sly smirk said it all.

"Maybe," she replied, stepping away.

"Jade, stop talking. You aren't fully recovered yet," Cat scolded, walking over with the syringe she had prepared earlier.

"What's in there?" Tori asked, pointing out the strange blue liquid.

"My own design. In layman's terms it's a mix of different things that come together to promote healing. Used on someone like you it probably won't do much. But on Jade, well, it mends the synthetic components in her body as if it was organic and shortens organic healing time," she explained, injecting it into the crease of her arm. Jade shuddered when it first spread. It always felt like ice water was flowing in her veins.

"You ok?" Tori inquired, resting a hand on Jade's. It clenched.

"I'm fine. It just feels weird at first," she mumbled, tone low. Tori found herself rubbing along Jade's shoulder. The girl's muscles began relaxing under the gesture and her eyes closed.

"Damn, Vega. You should start giving me massages when my body's sore from carrying all this around," Jade groaned, enjoying the attention. Tori blushed lightly but kept it up, looking away when Cat smiled at them and giggled. It was her turn to be amused by their interactions. Tori pulled away and Jade groaned her distaste, but with a roll of her shoulders she sat up.

"Let's get out of here. That nerd friend of yours is probably looking for us," Jade mentioned, sliding off the bed. Tori made a face at her comment. Cat passed Jade her shirt and she pulled it on carefully.

"He came by already. He's waiting for us outside," Tori informed her.

"Remember, less talking, Jade. At least until everything is working fluidly again," Cat reprimanded, wagging a finger at the cyborg.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks," she grumbled, leaving the room with Tori right behind her.

"The perk of being a damn project is that I don't have to pay chiz," Jade remarked, striding to the elevator.

"Good for you," Tori commented sarcastically.

"I know, right?" Jade replied, grinning and unaffected. Tori pouted when she didn't get the reaction she wanted from Jade. They stepped off the elevator on the first floor and saw Robbie waiting for them at the door.

"Feeling better?" he asked Jade in an attempt at being polite. Jade narrowed her eyes at him and he visibly quaked under her intimidating stare. Wordlessly, he held open the door and pointed in the direction of the car before walking away, uncomfortable.

"What is wrong with you?" Tori snapped at her, catching the door when Jade let it shut on her.

"Nothing. I just have the power to make people leave me alone. It's really handy," she responded flippantly. Tori shook her head discouragingly.

"I can also make people want me," she went on, matching Tori's pace so that when she looked at Jade their eyes would meet. There was something about the way Jade looked at her that drew her in. She had no doubt Jade could get anyone she wanted, but she wasn't falling for it.

"Ok, Miss Flirt. You never once gave me the time of day before and all you've done is tease me since running into each other," Tori said, observing the change in Jade's expression. Unfortunately it didn't look like an upset one at all like she hoped. On the contrary, it became a playful smirk.

"I do it because I can. Mostly just to see how you react," she admitted with a shrug.

"And so far?" Tori prompted.

"I've made you blush more than anything. That tells me a lot about you already," Jade answered. Tori's brows came down over her nose and her lips curved down ever so slightly in a frown. To Jade the expression was appealing for many reasons.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Tori questioned, crossing her arms defensively.

"You're interested by me," Jade stated with certainty. She didn't say it like the cocky guys that bothered Tori well after she told them to leave her alone, but like it was a simple fact. She didn't rub it in and she didn't gloat.

"Yeah right," Tori dismissed. Jade wasn't fazed.

"It might not necessarily be attraction, but something's there," she said, resolute once again. Tori hated that she was right. But how could someone not take any interest in her? She was a walking contradiction. She didn't know much about her so every exchanged word was new between them. She kept Tori on her toes, kept her guessing at her intentions. She was rude and a bit rough around the edges but when she meant well Tori noticed right away. And that was just scraping the surface. Tori knew there was more to her than that. Much more.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Tori reluctantly allowed. Jade smirked, an expression Tori quickly learned she had a love/hate feeling about.

"Good enough," Jade accepted.

"Aren't you not supposed to be talking?" Tori pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't usually listen if I don't agree with something," Jade responded.

"I've spent only a few hours with you and all I know for certain is that you're difficult to deal with most of the time," Tori concluded. Jade chuckled, the sound close to husky. Tori was grudgingly aware of it.

"I know. Hey, the next time your dad invites me over I'll accept. We can talk and catch up," Jade offered, stopping at the car. Robbie was already inside, patiently waiting.

"You don't have to play nice just because I helped you. I know I'm not someone you would want to spend time with," Tori replied, caught off guard and a little suspicious of the sudden offer.

"Believe me, I'm not playing nice at all," Jade said, voice low. She took a step closer and Tori hastily took a step back, bumping into the car.

"Will you quit flirting with me? I barely even like you," Tori warned, alarmed at the proximity between them.

"It's a start," Jade said with a shrug, breezing past her to get in the back seat of the car. Tori blinked, confused by the conversation they just had, then got in the car too. They dropped Jade off where she left her motorcycle. She got out of their car and hopped on without so much as a farewell. She noticed it peeved Tori and she smiled to herself when they drove away. She sat in place for a moment, thinking over the last few hours. She brought a hand up to rub at her neck, knowing the bruises were starting to fade. It felt better already.

She debated when she should tell David and decided on soon. But first, she needed to rest. Just talking wore her out. She should have listened to Cat, but she couldn't seem to shut up once she got Tori Vega's attention. It was fun messing with the girl. Her expressions were cute and Jade liked how easily riled she got. Not to mention that blush. How did she not want to get to know the youngest Vega before? She figured it was a sign of recovery in both her personal as well as social life. She started up the motorcycle and sped down the street, clearing away any lingering thoughts with the joy of driving while it was still dark out.


	5. Chapter 5

David Vega walked into the police station with a small box of doughnuts in hand. He had talked to Tori over the phone that morning before work and was surprised to hear that his daughter and Jade spent some time together two nights ago. It sounded a bit forced but it was something. In celebration he picked up the doughnuts on his way in. He went right to Jade and set down the pink box at the edge of her desk.

"Look what I brought you," his jovial voice announced. Jade raised a brow at him after opening her reconstructed eye. Her arms were folded behind her head and her feet were up on the desk. She just got done filling out the report of a particularly dimwitted man she arrested yesterday. He was caught stealing and tried to put up a fight. His attempted swing on her was shielded when she lifted her arm to block. In the end he was charged with assaulting a cop on top of robbery. He accused her of breaking his fingers but that was his fault entirely for swinging on her in the first place. It was a good thing her partner was there to witness it so that his story was proven false. Speaking of her partner, she wondered why he brought her pastries.

"What's the doughnuts for?" she questioned, mildly invested in eating them.

"They're for you. Tori told me you two talked a bit," he replied, eager at the news. Jade sighed, knowing she would say something eventually. Although, it didn't sound like she had been entirely truthful with him. Like the circumstances. Jade decided now was as good a time as any to tell him. She couldn't reason it away anymore. They had to consider their options concerning the problem, even if that meant Tori would be held under suspicion. Jade stood, using the excuse of grabbing a sweet treat from the box to stand closer to him. From there she leaned in so only he could hear her next words.

"Meet me in your office in ten minutes. I have something to tell you," she whispered, words pouring like water off her lips. He almost missed what she said. He nodded and Jade held up a glazed doughnut. They were her favorite.

"If only I had some coffee," she sighed, taking a bite and humming happily.

"I knew I was forgetting something," he said with a shake of his head.

"You do too much," she mumbled through a full mouth, though David could hear the gratitude in her voice. He smiled and took a jelly filled doughnut for himself, knowing Jade wouldn't eat it, before heading to his office. Jade took her time eating the first and second doughnut, deeming it a good time to wander off before she consumed a third. Doughnuts and bagels would always be a guilty pleasure of hers. She entered David's office and shut the door behind her. She took a seat, features conflicted.

"What is it?" he questioned, worried.

"I don't know if you can tell but I was injured a few nights ago and had to see Cat," she began, knowing she was about to get chewed out for being irresponsible.

"Injured? How?" he asked, tone stern as he looked her over. The faint bruising around her neck had all but healed. She still favored her middle though, moving carefully.

"I found a lead on the ones behind the money theft. I suspect they're hiring hackers to get into people's accounts. I have a feeling money isn't all they want. The amount stolen so far must mean they're putting it towards something else," Jade explained. David barely heard any of it. What he did hear for sure was Jade getting injured because she was sneaking around on her own.

"You went out on your own off duty? What were you thinking?" he demanded.

"I was thinking that I could get more done if those two poor excuses for cops weren't around to bother me. Speaking of them, I hate to say it but I think they're behind it all," Jade informed him.

"Steven and Daniel? Are you sure? That's a pretty heavy accusation, Jade," he told her.

"I know, but I'm sure. They followed me and tried to threaten me into silence. They said they knew how I ticked because they saw the papers you have concerning my surgery. It was a good thing Vega found me just in time. She's the one that took me to Cat," Jade shared.

"What was Tori doing out there?" he inquired. Jade shrugged.

"I don't know. I was more concerned with Steven and Daniel. They're a danger to the police force and everyone else who might get caught up in whatever their scheme is," she said, glancing back at the door and listening for any eavesdroppers.

"Well, that does explain Steven's black eye and limp he claimed was acquired trying to stop a fight outside a bar. Daniel called in to ask for time off because of an injury," David said, thoughtful.

"To his wrist, right? I haven't seen Steven today, but I can tell you his right leg is the injured one. Correct?" Jade mentioned. When she was right he realized the extent of the problem they had on their hands.

"We can't raise any alarms until we catch them in the act. We need proof. Until then, let them think you were intimidated by the information they have on you to remain silent," he advised. When Jade made a face he placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"I know what you're thinking, but stop. We both know they have no real power over you. But for the sake of catching them, act like they do," he requested. She sighed irritably but nodded. He smiled and squeezed her shoulder before dropping his hand.

"Now that that's settled I'm worried about Tori. At those hours she should be home. There isn't anything that I can think of that would have her out that late," he pondered.

"Well…she could just be going out? Robbie was with her," Jade mentioned.

"They were using his car that night. Both of them were over for her birthday. Afterward she would have gone home," he replied.

"Maybe she was going to have the nerd drop her off somewhere? You never know, she could be seeing someone," Jade pointed out, mostly to see how he would react. David frowned, brows furrowing.

"Does that mean your father alert just went off or is it that you can't believe she's seeing anyone?" Jade joked.

"As offensive as that is to think Tori can't find someone I'm also torn by my concern with her seeing someone I don't know. I'm sure she would tell me," he admitted. Jade laughed.

"Which is why I want you to reconsider coming by. If Tori took the time to help you then she's showing interest. Knowing my little girl, that interest won't wane until she figures out what it is about you that sparked it in the first place," he reasoned.

"What? I don't think that's a good idea. She clearly wanted nothing to do with me up until this point or she would have bugged me more than she did. And anyway, she clearly expressed that she had no interest in me," Jade replied, refusing to get any closer to the youngest Vega. David's brows rose, unconvinced. When Jade fought harder against something it was a sign she cared. Otherwise she wouldn't have made such a big deal over it.

"Did she tell you that or did you tell yourself that?" he asked wisely. To be fair it was a bit of both.

"It doesn't matter. It still isn't a good idea," she declined. He exhaled heavily and put on a sad expression that Jade immediately looked away from.

"Jade, you're the only one I really trust besides my wife and daughters. I'm worried about Tori and we both know she doesn't want to tell me what's going on or she would have already. Please, find out what she's doing. Just to put me at ease. Then you won't have to spend another minute with her if you don't want to. Although, it wouldn't hurt to get to know each other," he implored. Jade groaned, exasperated, but eventually gave in.

"Only because you're my partner and it involves a case," she grudgingly responded.

"I'm not asking as your partner," he said, smiling knowingly.

"I'm doing this because it might help the case. No other reason. You're asking as my partner. I don't do personal favors," she snapped, crossing her arms. David knew enough to let her be.

"Ok, then. I'll invite her over when I can and I want you to be there. All I ask is that you talk to her. If you can't find out anything then you can try again another time," he told her. Jade scoffed.

"Oh, I'll find out then and there because I'm not going to make it a habit to spend time with her. And if this is personal then you owe me," she stated.

"I thought you said it was for the case?" he inquired, grinning at her agitation.

"Yeah, well, it's personal now. You owe me for doing this. And don't be surprised if she ends up wanting to hang out more, or, God forbid she starts to like me. It'll be all your fault, just to let you know. I'll blame you," she ranted, striding to the door. He chuckled when she stomped out of his office, aware that she wasn't just talking about his daughter being the only one who accidentally gets attached. He didn't mind though. Jade was the only person he knew he would accept being with his little girl.

-.-.-.-

It had been a week since that run-in with Jade yet Tori couldn't stop thinking about it. Right now she and Robbie were in the middle of deconstructing the latest gadget when her phone started ringing. Just by the ringtone Tori knew it was her dad. She raised a finger, telling Robbie that she would be right back, and then took the call.

"What's up?" she said, wandering down the hall to her room.

" _Are you busy tonight?"_

Tori mentally went over her schedule. There was a regular who contacted them earlier that day asking them to crack at someone's account but she could always tell them that she had other business to attend to. When her dad wanted to see her she rarely told him that she wasn't able to. Robbie could even do it without her.

"No, I'm not. Why? Did you want me to come over?" she asked.

" _Yes, please. I'm always so busy. I know your birthday just passed but it's been a while. It isn't like when you were a kid. I can't see you as often as I like so any time I get you need to be over here so we can have some quality family time."_

Tori laughed, all too happy to oblige. She liked family time too. It took her mind off the work she did on the side, which was beginning to weigh heavily on her conscious with the recent implications. She wondered how she even got so mixed up in the current mess and whether she could put it behind her despite liking the trill of it. But then her dad started talking again.

" _I'll be home a little late so you don't have to rush, but try to be here around the same time as always, ok?"_

"Ok, dad. See you then," she said. He gave his own farewell and she hung up. She walked back out to the living room and Robbie looked up.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"My dad," she answered, crossing the room to the kitchen and sitting at the table.

"Was he asking his baby girl to please visit because he misses her so very much?" Robbie teased in a coddling tone, laughing when Tori glared at him.

"I'll stick this some place you definitely don't want it," she lightly threatened, raising the screwdriver she just picked up.

"Sure you will," he replied, knowing she wouldn't. She stared at him a moment before tackling him off the chair. He squeaked in shock and flailed but she easily held him down, smacking his rear end with the tool she held.

"What was that?" she questioned, smirking when he begged her not to go through with it. She let him go and sat back down. That would teach him. An hour later she went to get ready. She threw a farewell over her shoulder at Robbie and he raised a hand in return. She enjoyed the drive over, glad that she wasn't the passenger this time. She pulled up outside her old childhood home and smiled. It always looked so welcoming. She got out and froze when she spotted a motorcycle parked behind her dad's car.

"Is that…? No," she mumbled to herself, walking up to the front door. She entered and her mom greeted her from the kitchen.

"Hey. Where's dad? And whose motorcycle is that?" she replied, hitching a thumb over her shoulder.

"Your dad's out on the patio with Jade. That's most likely how she got here," her mom answered casually, as if the presence of Jade West in their home was common. As much as her dad wanted it to be that way it hadn't up until now.

"Did dad invite her? I can't see her suddenly deciding to stop by," Tori said, walking over to lean on the counter. Her mom gave her a disapproving crease of her brows and pursed her lips.

"And if she did we would welcome her anyway," she responded, prepping the last of dinner and sliding it in the oven. At that moment the back door opened. Tori's dad entered but Jade wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Hey, Tori," he said with a wave, shutting the door. He could see the question she wanted to ask hovering at the tip of her tongue but she didn't ask it.

"Our guest is outside if you want to be polite and say hi," he answered anyway, smiling. Tori sighed but nodded, heading for the patio. So far it looked like it would be Tori, her parents, and Jade tonight. That was good, because if Trina came over when Jade was there it wouldn't end pretty. The few times they had to share a space everyone suffered, which was probably why she wasn't invited. Tori stepped outside and looked around. Jade was seated at the edge of the pool, pants rolled up and legs in the water. The light in the pool made every ripple glow. It also glinted off the metal that made up Jade's legs.

Tori added the sight to the arm she hadn't known about. There was something sad about the scene in front of her. Jade's head was bowed and she leaned on her mechanical arm. The one still retaining the ability to feel gripped at her right knee tightly, the strain visible in her knuckles. She stared straight at the water and slowly kicked her feet. The preoccupied tilt of her eyebrows made Tori wonder if she was imagining the feel of the water on her legs to make up for the fact that she couldn't. She took a step and Jade's head lifted.

"You're here," she stated, tone somber. Tori licked her lips, suddenly nervous. She walked over and took a seat next to Jade, careful to keep some distance between them. Silently she rolled up her own pant legs and slipped them in the water. It was a little cold, sending a shiver racing over her skin. Jade's eyes followed the reaction, metal fingers brushing her arm.

"Is the water that cold?" she asked. Tori nodded.

"Yeah. It's pretty cold," she replied. Jade turned to the water and reached out with her right hand, dragging it along the surface. She shook excess water from her hand when she pulled away.

"It isn't too bad," she concluded.

"Are you disagreeing with me already?" Tori teased, hands on her hips.

"Maybe," Jade admitted, a small smile pulling at the corner of her lips. Tori couldn't help but return it, resting her hands in her lap. The atmosphere felt fragile between them for some reason. Jade wasn't being her usual self. There was something melancholy about her, something vulnerable. It took Tori some time to figure out what it was but then she knew. Jade had something on her mind. Jade was lowering the defensive walls Tori always saw around her. It caused a reaction in Tori to feel what it was like to be around Jade when she wasn't wearing her mask. Briefly Tori wondered if this was the side of Jade her dad saw, whether she was trying to hide it or not. It spoke to the part of Tori that always wanted to understand her, to help her.

"Technically we've known each other for as long as I've known your dad," Jade suddenly began, eyes on the wavering water in front of them. Tori nodded.

"Yeah," she added.

"And yet we both avoided each other even when we were in the same room," Jade went on.

"Yes," Tori agreed.

"Why?" Jade questioned, finally looking at Tori. She was a bit caught off guard by the inquiry.

"I guess we just didn't get along," she answered. Jade shook her head.

"No, that was me and Trina," she corrected, smiling when Tori giggled. They both remembered the few times Trina was sent stomping away in rage after a petty fight with Jade.

"You're right. There wasn't animosity between me and you. Just…uncertainty? I tried talking to you back when we first met and you seemed so closed off. I didn't know how to handle you, I guess. So I left you alone. I gave you space," Tori rationalized.

"After that first meeting I thought you would be the overbearing clingy type so I made sure to draw the line early. I'm not used to being around affection or positivity. I don't know what to do with those things. Feeling them…scares me," Jade confessed, absently rubbing a thumb over her metallic palm. Tori's heart went out to her. She knew from her dad that Jade had a hard life. That she was abused and eventually disowned from her family. Her dad never talked about the details because it was Jade's business and he respected it.

"Well, I don't know how to handle grumpy, closed off people who seem to have no emotion whatsoever," she replied with a shrug.

"I know. I'm trying to change that," Jade said, causing Tori to whip her head around to look at her.

"Why the sudden change?" she asked, tentative.

"It's not sudden. Your dad's support means a lot to me. He's the only one that ever cared. My mother wasn't good or bad but she did leave me with a batshit crazy woman who became my stepmom. My father was a mean son of a bitch. He would hurt a cat for purring too loud. At first it was hard to allow someone to care what happens to me, but now I'm grateful. I've been trying to open up a little but there isn't anyone I feel I can trust besides your dad…or maybe you," Jade said, meeting Tori's eyes.

"Wh-what? H-how did you come to that conclusion?" Tori stammered, taken aback by the honesty in Jade's words. It was so unlike her that she wasn't prepared to hear it.

"Like I said. We've been around each other but we never interacted. Just because I haven't talked to you doesn't mean I never paid you any attention," Jade clarified.

"Oh," was all Tori could say. Jade sighed and pushed back her hair, a habit Tori liked to see.

"You're a lot like your dad," Jade continued. For that Jade admired her, but she wasn't going to admit it out loud.

"I know. Everyone tells me that," Tori said, nodding.

"They aren't wrong. The way you present yourself is honest. You want to help anyone you can. Even when it seems impossible you don't give up. Heck, even your terrible jokes are the same. Tell me, who learned from who?" Jade began seriously, only to dissolve into teasing chuckles at Tori's expense. She blushed through a frown, trying to seem offended.

"Puns aren't terrible. They're funny," she defended.

"Anyway, the point is you and your dad are very similar. You're trustworthy, which made me realize that if I can trust him then I can trust you too," Jade reasoned.

"You **can** trust me, Jade," Tori confirmed, resting her hand on Jade's leg without really thinking about it. Jade felt half the warmth of her hand, the other half having come to rest on the part of her leg that wasn't skin. Tori seemed to notice because her eyes went to her hand, gaze curious. She drifted over Jade's thigh, her thumb tracing the seam fusing metal to flesh.

"Jade?" she began, wondering briefly why she hadn't been pushed away yet.

"Yeah?" the cyborg replied.

"I think I can trust you too," Tori decided. A soft smile spread on Jade's lips and to Tori the genuine expression was such a sight to see. Jade didn't think hearing Tori say that would feel as good as it did. Tori was amazed at how easy it was to say.


	6. Chapter 6

The choice to allow Tori to get to know Jade was one she thought about often but never felt she could go through with. And yet doing so was something she, and even Tori, didn't think they needed until it happened. Their conversation had been cut short when Tori's dad came outside. He joked that he was checking to make sure they hadn't tried to hurt each other, but all three knew nothing like that would happen. There was a small connection between Jade and Tori now, established tentatively but still present. They followed the oldest Vega into the house for small talk over dinner and then Jade headed home. She agreed to an invite twice more in the next two weeks and even stopped by on her own the third time. That was due to actually feeling lonely for once. She blamed the Vega family for making her miss company. She never missed anyone before. Belonging felt too good to miss out on so there she was, sitting with Tori out in the patio again. They both had their feet in the pool and the water was a little warmer than last time. They hadn't had time alone since that first visit.

Both cops were busy at work so they came home later which only granted them minimal free time to spend. But now they had a day off, and while Mr. Vega went to get them dinner with his wife, Jade stayed to hopefully pick up the conversation they started days ago. It was odd but welcomed when they both eased into each other's presence, unsure at first, but gradually earning an aura of trust just like before. Work didn't give Jade much time to think on it, especially with trying to expose Daniel and Steven, but when she had down time to herself she let her thoughts wander. What Jade realized about Tori meant more to her than she felt Tori knew. It was almost a relief, an assurance, that she really wouldn't be alone. All those times she rolled her eyes at David Vega for his positivity and he had been right. For once in a very long time Jade allowed herself to accept the comfort it brought without worrying that it would be ripped from her. She glanced at Tori before looking down, building up the nerve to break the easygoing silence between them.

"You know, it took a lot for me to trust your dad. He taught me that it doesn't have to be that way so I'm going to trust you without any reason besides that you're your dad's daughter. That logic would have been stupid to me years ago, but not now. Please don't make me regret it," Jade reminded her, leaning back on her hands but keeping her eyes on Tori to gauge her reaction. She offered a smile, glad that Jade was making an effort to talk rather remain quiet like she usually was. It meant that the conversation might tell Tori more about Jade. She couldn't help but take more of an interest in her the more she learned about her. Even if it was an extensive list of things she hated. That had been unexpected but good to know.

"You won't," Tori assured her. Jade nodded and took in a deep breath before speaking again. The first thing out of her mouth easily clued Tori into what was happening. Jade was telling her about the family that abandoned her. She was opening up. She listened intently, reaching out to cradle Jade's hand in her own, rubbing soothing circles on her palm when she encountered bad memories. When the reason for being disowned finally came to light Tori gasped.

"They don't know what love is if that was their reaction," she stated, unable to keep back the comment.

"I don't think they ever knew in the first place. Not with the way they treated me. They didn't have to say it but I knew I hadn't been wanted from the get-go," Jade mumbled. It was quiet for a few minutes before Tori felt she should share something about herself. Jade had revealed so much about herself. When Tori shared it was usually something Jade already knew about. It made her wonder just how much her dad talked about her. Jade must have gotten tired of it. And yet she still listened which had to mean something.

"Just from what I heard my dad say about you I feel like he sees you as a daughter to some degree. I remember getting so jealous of you. I still do. But I just kept thinking that I was his actual daughter and he didn't spend as much time as he did with me as he did with you. I mean, I know you work together, but when you first showed up I didn't see it that way. Now I understand. No matter how much time he spent with you I never doubted that he loved me. It was that same care that he was trying to show to you. He wanted you to know that he was there for you. He wanted you to know that you had a family with us," Tori explained. Jade always had a feeling that was what was happening but it was just too good to believe so she denied the possibility. Her whole life she hadn't know what love felt like. She wasn't shown affection.

It hardened her to even accepting it when it was presented. She thought she didn't need it because she had been fine so far without it. But she was wrong. The Vega family, they meant it, and she wanted to accept it. They wanted to be there for her and she felt ready to let them. One look at Tori's welcoming smile solidified the decision. Before any of them knew it Jade pulled Tori into an embrace. When Tori moved to wrap her own arms around her a weight seemed to lift off Jade. She settled into Tori's arms and buried her face in her shoulder, seeking her warmth. She never felt so secure and content before. They enjoyed the moment a few minutes more before Jade pulled away. Tori let her go, allowing her to put distance between them again. Jade let out a breath and wiped at her face in case tears fell.

"That was horribly sappy," she remarked, trying in vain to put up a front against the sudden affection between them, however good it felt. Tori smiled brightly.

"Yeah, but it was nice," she said, leaning back on her hands and gently kicking her feet in the water.

"How's the water?" Jade questioned, needing to change topics.

"It feels good. Why?" Tori replied, expression quizzical. Without answering Jade shoved her in the pool. She broke the surface with indignation written all over her face.

"I hope all that hardware is as waterproof as it looks," Tori warned, gripping at Jade's ankle and tugging. She moved to grab at Tori's hand but Tori latched onto Jade's wrist too and pulled her in. Jade had to kick back to the surface and keep peddling to remain above water, lacking the ability to float.

"Geez, it's a little colder than how you made it sound," she complained, though her tone held mirth. With trust came comfort which meant Tori wasn't going to hold back anymore, afraid of the possible repercussions. But neither would Jade.

"That's what you get for pushing me in," Tori retorted, laughing. Jade pushed off the wall with enough force to cut through the water and shove Tori to the stairs. She held her there and started tickling her side. Tori shrieked her protest and pushed at Jade's hand, causing her to laugh at Tori's helplessness. The struggle ended with Jade leaning over her with her hand gripped in Tori's. Her cybernetic hand scraped along the rough textured stair for purchase, making sure she wasn't crushing Tori under her weight. The last of their laughter dwindled and realization set in. Their noses were brushing, warm breath fanning over each other as they caught their breath. Jade cleared her throat and pushed off the stairs, letting her body sink so that she was sitting next to Tori who sat up.

"By the way, I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable," Jade mentioned.

"When?" Tori asked.

"The flirting when you took me to the hospital. I was joking around with you. It was my lame attempt to loosen up the unfamiliarity between us but it looks like good old sharing your feelings works every time. I can't seem to get around it," she said, looking away with what Tori perceived to be shyness. It was cute coming from her. She seemed so uncertain for once, unwilling to ruin what they had going. It was quite endearing.

"It wasn't lame. It was…flattering," Tori rephrased. Jade gave her an incredulous quirk of her brow.

"You're just saying that," Jade said with a shake of her head.

"When a good looking person flirts with you, as a joke or otherwise, I don't think anyone can help but be flattered," Tori mumbled, her blush returning. Jade smirked but let her off the hook.

"Thank you for the compliment, Vega. You're good looking too," she said instead, earning a smile from Tori.

"Do you mean it or are you just teasing?" Tori asked playfully, leaning on her hand and bringing herself closer to Jade.

"I'm totally teasing," Jade replied, keeping her voice serious. Tori laughed and shoved her, seeing the playful sparkle in her eyes despite her answer. Jade's smile broke through. Being with Tori was easier than she thought it would be. Little did she know that Tori felt the same way about her. Jade abruptly stood up and Tori turned her face away from the water cascading off her. Jade stepped out of the water and sat on one of the foldout chairs. Tori followed, pulling up a seat to sit facing her. They sat there in silence, shivering occasionally when a breeze swept by while they waited to dry off enough to return inside. Jade contemplated whether she should push to know what Tori was doing the night she found her. It was part of the purpose of gaining Tori's trust, after all. She just didn't want it to put her on the defensive and set back the progress they made so far. She glanced at the glass door, catching a glimpse of her partner talking to his wife. It looked like they just got back. That meant he might come out looking for them soon. She sighed. David had done so much for her. She had to at least try. For him.

"Can I ask you something?" Jade finally said, bringing her gaze to Tori who was busy wringing out her hair.

"Sure," Tori replied easily.

"What were you doing out so late the night you found me?" Jade questioned, trying hard to make her tone sound curious and not pressing for information. Tori paused before pushing her hair behind her shoulders.

"That depends. Are you asking because my dad told you to or because you want to know?" Tori responded. There was no hint of suspicion in her voice. She just wanted to know.

"Both, actually. For various reasons," Jade answered truthfully.

"I thought so. Ok then. I suppose he should know. I was going to bring it up at some point but I knew if I came clean about everything I would get a huge lecture and then he'd be worried and angry and I didn't want him to stress out," Tori tried to explain. Jade nodded.

"He would worry either way though," she pointed out.

"I know. I'll just have to expect him to chew me out some time soon," Tori accepted. Jade waited for her to go on, deciding she might try and talk the police officer out of it if it was possible.

"For a while I've been taking jobs," Tori began hesitantly, fiddling with her hands again.

"Jobs?" Jade repeated, not liking the sound of it.

"Hacking jobs. No questions and no identities from either party. It makes a great income," Tori finished. Jade groaned and shook her head. That wasn't good. It was definitely illegal and could be dangerous if she crossed the wrong person. Not to mention how it might look when compared to the account breaches. David wasn't going to like it at all.

"I know! I just…I did it once and then it became so easy to just keep doing it," she admitted, ashamed.

"Did you lie to him about the bartender job?" Jade asked. Tori almost forgot just how much Jade knew about her. It would take a little longer for her to get used to that.

"No, that's true. The hacking is something I do on the side, but I plan to stop," Tori replied.

"Well, at least you were somewhat truthful," Jade allowed with a one shouldered shrug, wondering how David would take the information. She didn't want to implicate Tori but this was a serious situation. Tori whimpered sadly and covered her face, resting her elbows on her legs. The sound she made was pitiful and Jade hoped she didn't start crying. She didn't know how to handle emotions of any kind very well. She sighed before getting up and sitting next to Tori. She wound an arm around her middle and pulled her against her side. She preferred not to willingly make contact with someone but it was manageable when it came to Tori.

"Don't cry, Vega. For both our sakes," she cautioned. Tori let out a watery chuckle and rested her head on Jade's shoulder. She tensed for a second before relaxing.

"I've never lied to him before," Tori said, downcast.

"Really? Not even during your teenage years?" Jade questioned.

"No," Tori answered, shaking her head.

"Ever heard of sneaking around?" Jade asked next.

"Yes, but I never had to. We're close. Always have been. I always told him about anyone I was seeing," Tori replied. That explained his reaction to their conversation in his office about whether Tori was going out with someone.

"This one lie is bad enough to cover years of telling the truth. Seeing as that's how long it's been going on," Tori whined.

"He won't like it, but look at it this way. It's the only lie you've told. That should count for something. Yes, he'll probably have something to say about it. He'll likely be disappointed in you," Jade pointed out. Tori lifted her head to narrow her eyes at Jade.

"How is this supposed to help?" she asked.

"Who said I was going to be of any help?" Jade inquired. When Tori let out a frustrated sound Jade took her by the hand.

"Ok, ok, bad joke. I'm sorry. I don't handle emotions well, remember? Especially when it involves comforting someone," she placated. Tori huffed out a breath but relaxed, forgiving her.

"What I meant to say is that although he'll be upset he won't hold it against you for long. He'll forgive you," Jade tried again, gently squeezing Tori's hand in hers. She shivered at the cold metal enveloping her skin but didn't pull away.

"Ok," she said, nodding.

"Good. The wind is starting to get worse, so should we wrap up this sap fest and head in before we freeze?" Jade suggested.

"It isn't that cold," Tori protested, subtly pressing into Jade's side. Both were still damp but she could feel Jade's warm body through their wet clothes regardless.

"Oh, really?" Jade responded, dropping Tori's hand and raising her own to press it to Tori's neck instead. She yelped at the freezing cold sensation against the sensitive skin and pushed Jade away.

"You don't play fair," she accused. Jade laughed.

"Of course not," she agreed, dropping her hand to her side.

"Thanks for this, Jade. I appreciate it," Tori said, grinning happily. Jade was glad to see that she caused it. Perhaps she was capable of comforting someone after all.

"I appreciate you putting up with me," she replied jokingly, though it was very much true.

"You can count on me," Tori said, hooking her arm with Jade's.

"Maybe now I can complain to you about girl problems instead of your dad," Jade mentioned.

"You complain to him about that? Does he listen? Because any time Trina and I complained he conveniently became busy just to avoid it," she rambled. Jade laughed and Tori immediately knew that she was joking again. Her face fell.

"I'm not **that** comfortable with him. Rest assured I think he would probably react the same way if I did," Jade said with certainty. Tori had to agree with that. To show she wasn't upset she carded her fingers with Jade's, marveling at the control she had over the synthetic attachment. She was so gentle when she returned the gesture. Their eyes met and held, something meaningful passing between them. The moment shattered when the door opened.

"You girls hungry?" David called to them.

"In a minute, dad!" Tori responded, twisting in place to face him. He gave her a thumbs-up and went back inside. Jade hadn't bothered turning around. She didn't want to see his knowing smile telling her that he was right. She knew already. He didn't have to rub it in.

"I can't shake the feeling that he timed that. Like all the times he butt in when I brought someone over," Tori remarked thoughtfully.

"Good thing too. Had you been any other girl I would have kissed you just then. But since you're you I respect you," Jade revealed in a teasing manner, getting up. Tori sat there with her mouth hanging open, stammering. Jade helpfully shut it, smiling innocently. Tori jumped from her seat, blushing lightly. She couldn't let that comment slide so easily.

"Could you, um, maybe pretend I am, for like, a minute?" she suggested, a bit embarrassed but curious by what Jade implied.

"Nope. Our minute is up and we need to go inside. We can't spare another minute more," Jade said with a shake of her head. She moved to walk away but Tori stopped her.

"How about a few seconds?" she tried again. Jade paused, appraising the girl in front of her. Jade could see herself falling for Tori. She already decided that she was the type of person that could be trusted implicitly. She was forgiving and caring. Though her positive outlook might be annoying at times it was also something Jade needed in her life. Not to mention she gave out affection like it was going out of style. As much as Jade claimed she didn't like someone like Tori she knew that having her around would be a good thing. It was then when she realized that she wanted her around and looked forward to spending more time with her. The light feeling was similar to the moment she realized that David wasn't going to abandon her.

"Just a few seconds," she permitted, leaning closer but leaving the rest to Tori. She bit her bottom lip, a habit Jade never tired of seeing. Tori's gaze dropped to Jade's mouth before meeting her eyes. A warm hand rested on her jaw and then Tori's lips were on hers. She readily responded, allowing several seconds more than what was agreed upon before pulling away. She took a moment to replay the feelings and sensations in her mind before putting some space between them.

"Come on," she said, backing away before turning around to head inside. Tori followed on autopilot, brushing her lips with the tips of her fingers. It was the first time she kissed a girl and it had been Jade. Seemingly cold, unfeeling Jade West whose body was mostly machine yet remained inherently human. She smiled and sped up when Jade waited at the door for her, holding it open. She knew she didn't imagine the cool fingers brushing her own when she walked past her inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Sinjin worked as fast as he could with the one hand he had available to him. The other was shattered at the forearm and was now in a cast from the time the bat came down on his arm after Steven found out he hadn't made much progress. Burf was simply knocked out with a fist to the side of his face. Both worked tirelessly until a missing component to the algorithm Sinjin was working on finally panned out. Everything began falling into place after that. He felt relieved and elated, rushing to show Burf who sighed in similar relief.

"What do you have?" Daniel demanded, wandering over to them.

"We did it. We completed the virus. Can you give me my sister and let us go now?" he pleaded. Steven came over with the bat resting on his shoulder.

"Upload it to the servers running the robots. Until those things short circuit and at least take out a cop to prove me right then you aren't going anywhere and neither is your sister," he refuted. Both sagged in their chairs.

"Get a hold of those hackers again and demand they give us what we need. We can't waste any more time. I'm not taking no for an answer. They already lost favor with me when they didn't respond last time," Steven ordered Daniel. He nodded and pulled out his phone, contacting them. The answer he got back made him gulp, knowing it wouldn't be what Steven wanted to hear.

"They aren't taking jobs anymore," he forced out.

"What?" Steven spat, turning to him. He backed away.

"Don't shoot the messenger," he said, holding a hand out. Steven rolled his eyes and reached out to yank Sinjin closer.

"Trace 'em. Find out who they are so I can turn them in," he growled. Sinjin got to work immediately, finding their location minutes later. A bit of poking around and light hacking told him who they were. He wished he was mediocre when it came to hacking. He was more of a software kind of guy. The names he read were people he knew. One from high school who went on to the same college he attended. They still kept in touch. The other was well-known only because she had a direct family tie to the police force and was close a friend with the first. Quickly, he worked in a tracer back to him. If they looked they would find a path they could easily follow to the perpetrators. Endangering other people's lives wasn't worth it anymore. He couldn't kill many in exchange for one. He hoped his sister would forgive him. Steven returned, leaning over his shoulder.

"Robbie Shapiro and…oh, this is my lucky day. Victoria Vega," Steven read after shoving Sinjin out of the way.

"Vega? So what are we going to do? Kidnap her?" Daniel questioned.

"Too obvious. No, we won't kidnap her. We'll kidnap her dear father," Steven schemed.

"Isn't that risky?" Daniel inquired hesitantly.

"Yes, but it's his fault for being the one to tip the scales allowing the robot program in the first place. Besides, I would have loved to show West a thing or two, but after last time she might be hard to contain. She isn't human anymore so she can burn with the rest of the robots," he sneered.

"When do we strike?" Daniel asked.

"The end of the month. Vega is usually tired from the month long work hours at this time of the year. The last day of the month marks the end of the week so he gets off at an earlier time. No one will miss him for a few hours which will give us more time to work with. We'll have to distract West though. She follows him around all day like a puppy dog looking for attention and praise," he planned. Daniel snickered his agreement but soon faltered.

"But wait, West is his partner. If something goes down then she'll likely be there with him," he pointed out.

"Which is why we think of something important enough to separate them," Steven said, like it was obvious.

"How?" Daniel asked.

"Easy. We threaten his daughter and give him a trail to follow, bait. He'll put West on guard duty and continue on the case alone," Steven explained.

"That could work," Daniel accepted.

"It will work. And we'll be there to clean up the mess. We'll be the ones who disable the robots and arrive a bit too late to save our fellow heroic police officer. No one will know we set up the whole thing," Steven said with a shrug.

"And the bait?" Daniel questioned.

"That's where you come in," Steven answered with a devious smile. Daniel didn't like the sound of that. The time would come to play his part, but for now, they just had to lay low.

-.-.-.-

Time spent with Tori seemed to fly by for Jade. It was getting easier and easier to talk to her. She might even be getting closer to her than her dad who was happy to see their close friendship develop. For the past month they spent any time available to them together. Sometimes Jade went over to Tori's apartment and hung with her and Robbie. Other times she spent it with the Vega family. She didn't invite Tori to her apartment out of the respect she spoke of. She didn't want to put them in a complicated predicament. The times they went out somewhere were special enough. They weren't considered dates, but with no eyes on them they were free to toe the line of friendship into something more. A touch here, a suggestive comment there. And the flirting. Tori was more notorious for it than Jade who used it as a teasing thing while Tori meant what she said most of the time. She wanted to explore the possibility of being with Jade intimately. Never had she considered having a girlfriend until she kissed Jade that fateful night when they put their differences aside.

Currently, it was Jade's day off. She was at the gym, bench pressing weights equal to Tori's own while the young Vega was caught up in watching her from where she was on the elliptical. It wasn't unusual for them to go to the gym together. Both were guilty of checking out the other, but Tori was the one who was caught in the act more times than not. Jade had to maintain a toned figure if she wanted to be able to lug her own weight around so she visited the gym often. Tori usually went with her, eyes trained on the muscle flexing under Jade's lightly sweating skin. Jade set the bar in place and sat up. Tori quickly looked away, reaching out to turn up the music on her Pearpod. Jade stood, thoroughly toweling herself off. She hated sweat. She wandered over to Tori, stopping in front of her. Tori watched her lips form words but heard nothing until she pulled out an earbud.

"…to go?" she heard Jade say, only catching the end.

"What?" she asked. Jade rolled her eyes but repeated herself.

"Are you ready to go? I'm starving," she said.

"Sure. I could go for something," Tori agreed. She slowed the machine to a safe stop and stepped off, rolling up the cord on her Pearpod.

"Where to?" she asked, taking Jade's towel from her to wipe her face.

"I was thinking maybe we can stop by our favorite sandwich shop then head to my place and watch a movie," Jade suggested. Tori perked at the idea.

"Sounds like a plan," she said with a nod.

"Cool," Jade responded, leading the way out. As always everyone they passed glanced at Jade, some subtle and some obvious. This was the only time her mostly cybernetic body was on display not counting the few times they swam together. Any other time they were in public she avoided wearing shorts or skirts so she didn't get stared at as often. Depending on the weather she sometimes wore things that exposed her arms, but most of the time she wore long sleeves. In the locker room they switched their shorts for jeans and threw on shirts before putting on their jackets. Afterward they headed outside. Jade had driven them there on her motorcycle. The first time Tori got on she almost had a panic attack at the speed as well as the fear of falling off, but now she was used to it. She particularly liked that she had to cling to Jade in order to stay on. Jade stuffed their things in the side satchel then handed Tori her helmet. It was purple and bought specially for her as an invitation to join Jade on long rides at night where they would sometimes stop to sit and talk.

She sat down behind Jade who was pulling on her own well-worn black helmet. Once they were strapped on Jade started up the vehicle. It came to life with a roar and Tori wrapped her arms around Jade's middle. Out of habit Jade checked to make sure she was holding on before taking off, her hand running over Tori's briefly. They stopped by for their choice of food then Tori was given her first look at the building Jade lived in. It had a modern artistic style to it that Tori found weird but intriguing. Jade led her to the elevator and took it to the correct floor. She stood waiting while Jade unlocked the door and let her enter first. She walked down the short hall and stopped to stand in the living room. It had a simple layout with cool colors that didn't lack a welcoming feel. Small hints of Jade stood out in art on the walls or the choice of furniture. Tori walked in further and plopped on the soft textured couch. The cushions practically hugged her. She let out a long sigh Jade laughed at.

"Food first," she admonished, heading to the table. Tori groaned but got up. She sat down across from Jade who passed over her sandwich.

"This is really mine, right?" she checked, taking it apart. The last time they were in a hurry to eat and their sandwiches got mixed up. Jade ate too quickly to notice the slight difference while Tori smelled the onions and peppers she detested before the sandwich even made it to her mouth. Jade apologized and offered to pick everything out but the flavors still lingered so it wasn't as enjoyable to eat. Jade checked hers too, just in case.

"Yeah," she answered, taking a big bite.

"Don't be a pig," Tori told her, handing over a napkin.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me," Jade said through a full mouth. Tori rolled her eyes and fought back a smile so Jade wasn't encouraged, but she knew it was there anyway. She took the napkin from Tori and wiped at her mouth.

"I think we should watch a horror movie," Jade began, taking another bite.

"That's what you always suggest," Tori protested.

"And you decline every time. Don't be a baby, Tor," Jade taunted. Tori sighed but gave in. When they finished Jade got into a more comfortable change of clothes after a quick shower and offered Tori the same. After that Tori laid down on the plush couch with an appreciative groan while Jade put in the movie. She returned to the couch and scooped Tori up to sit her down in her own spot, giving herself room to sit down. As soon as she was seated Tori fell over to lay in her lap. Jade navigated the menu with one hand and caressed through Tori's hair with the other, making sure it was her right so she could feel Tori's soft tresses slide through her fingers. Tori's eyes began to close but they opened when she heard the ominous music playing.

"The Scissoring again?" she asked, looking up at Jade. It was her all-time favorite horror movie. It used to bother her when she was going through the tougher parts of therapy because the movie would cause her PTSD to reoccur. So she fought through the all too real fear she felt when she watched the young girls get torn apart. Sometimes she cried, gripping at the seam where flesh met metal on her legs and arm. Other times she got angry, breaking things until she calmed down. But she never gave up. It was her own brand of therapy she was sure her therapist would not condone. But she wouldn't allow what happened to change or control her life. It did enough damage already. She continued to watch the movie every day until she got past it. Slowly but surely she found why she liked the movie and learned to enjoy it again for what it was and had been to her, not what it reminded her of. By the end of it all she loved it more than before for the strength it brought out in her.

"Yep. I noticed it scares you the most," Jade replied without missing a beat.

"Oh joy," Tori grumped, sitting up when Jade pushed at her. She remained close, tucking herself into Jade's side, ready to hide her face when the blood and gore came on screen. Meanwhile, Jade cheered her favorite character on. That being the killer hunting down all her friends. Tori had time to shoot her a look before cringing at a rather traumatic death scene. She didn't watch many scary movies but when she did it was usually this one. Seeing it so many times hadn't blunted it yet though.

"I always admired her tenacity," Jade commented.

"Yeah, you would. I could see you following in her footsteps," Tori joked. Jade grinned, making it purposefully maniacal in nature.

"I could, couldn't I?" she agreed, lifting her arm off Tori's shoulder to thread her fingers in the hair at the nape of her neck.

"Starting with the pretty one," Jade murmured in her ear, tone husky and low. It sent shudders down Tori's spine and her already racing heart picked up for an entirely different reason. Jade's lips grazed Tori's jaw and then she breathed hotly on her neck. Tori's breath stuttered from her chest, the screams of death fading into the background. The adrenaline she felt from fear moments ago quickly transformed into something warm and pulsing, molten and churning. Jade's hand tightened in her hair and pulled her closer to drop tender kisses down her neck.

"Jade," Tori breathed, reaching out to grip the front of Jade's shirt. Jade nuzzled and then began nipping, biting down only once to test Tori's reaction. Not everyone enjoyed it, but the moan that rose from Tori's mouth said otherwise. She tugged as she fell back, encouraging Jade on top of her. Their bodies pressed together and Tori hooked her leg on Jade's hip, pulling her down tighter. Her hand slid up the back of Jade's shirt, smoothing over taut back muscles. Jade hummed approvingly.

"Tori," she moaned against the soft skin of Tori's neck. Tori's heart went erratic at the sound of her name spoken so reverently. Their hands began to wander teasingly, pushing and pulling at clothes, their lips meeting occasionally before drifting to taste skin, but they had to stop when Tori's phone rang. Jade scowled, unhappy to be interrupted. Tori giggled and dropped a kiss to the smooth underside of Jade's jaw before getting up to answer it. Her body thrummed pleasantly as she strode over to her phone where she left it on the table. She looked at the screen to see that it was Robbie.

"Who is it?" Jade asked.

"Robbie," Tori responded.

"Answer. He might need something," Jade advised.

"He better," Tori grumbled, taking the call.

" _It was about time. I thought you weren't going to answer."_

"What do you need, Rob?" she asked. He began to speak but halted at the impatient tone of her voice.

" _I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"_

"Robbie," Tori snapped.

" _Ok, geez. I was just calling to tell you that I was going through things on the laptop and noticed someone had ben poking around. It was Sinjin. I recognized the signature code we developed together. He left behind this program. I ran the tests and picked it apart only to find that its source was poorly encrypted. He must have planted it on purpose."_

"But why? And where did it lead?" Tori asked, glancing at Jade when she stood to stretch. She was perfectly mussed and all Tori wanted to do was hang up on Robbie and jump her bones. Jade shut off the movie and turned around when she felt Tori's eyes on her. She smirked and Tori smiled back.

" _Are you listening to me?"_

"Uh," she got out, none too intelligent. Robbie huffed. Jade walked over and wrapped her arms around Tori's middle, stroking her navel while her full lips pressed to her neck. She tilted her head to allow her more access and bit her lip, holding in a moan.

" _It came from a source we were already familiar with. The regular who wanted our help hacking people's accounts. I did some digging and found out it was Steven and Daniel, which means Sinjin had to have been forced to help them somehow."_

"What?" Tori exclaimed. Jade pulled away, concerned.

" _Oh,_ _ **now**_ _you're listening."_

"Are you trying to tell me that they really are the ones behind the stolen money and we've been helping them too?" Tori questioned, her voice raising an octave in her disbelief.

" _Looks like it. If Sinjin left an easy trail back to them he's trying to contact someone who can turn them in. We need to help him."_

"Damn. I'll have to tell my dad about this sooner than I would have liked," Tori muttered grudgingly.

" _You mean you haven't even after we stopped? I thought that's why we stopped."_

Tori sighed heavily.

"It is why we stopped, along with another reason we don't have time to get into right now," Tori told him, said reason standing as still as a statue with the effort of listening in on the conversation.

" _Then get to it. We have proof now, and a hostage situation. It's exactly what your dad needs to put these crooked cops away for good."_

"I'll tell him as soon as possible. Thanks for the info," Tori said, hanging up.

"So I **was** right," Jade remarked, having caught everything of importance. She was already thinking of ways to drag in the corrupted cops.

"We have to take this to my dad. He'll want to see the proof and obtain a search warrant before taking any action," Tori said, rushing around to gather her stuff. She almost couldn't believe the drastic change of events. Almost. Unfortunately, as a cop's daughter she knew that anything could happen at any time.


	8. Chapter 8

Tori ran into Jade's room to change then came back out to throw on her shoes while Jade changed, tucking away her gun just in case. When they were ready they headed out. Jade drove them to the police station as fast as she was able while still adhering to the speed limit. When they arrived it was alive with activity.

"What's happening?" Tori's muffled voice came from under the helmet.

"I don't know. Let me find a place to park and we can find out," Jade answered, lifting her feet and taking off again. She parked towards the back of the lot and Tori jumped off before she could shut down the motorcycle. She yanked off her helmet and caught Tori's out of reflex when it was tossed to her. She set both aside and hopped off, jogging to catch up with Tori. Officers were shouting orders at one another. Soon they were noticed and detained from entering the station.

"Sorry, you can't go in there," an officer informed them. Jade knew he was a rookie, which explained why he didn't seem to recognize her as a fellow cop. Tori could only think of her dad.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"I'm unable to disclose the events-" he began but Tori interrupted him.

"Please, just tell me if something happened to my dad!" she shouted, tears in her eyes.

"Officer Vega is fine. He was out when it happened," he answered. Tori let out a relieved exhale and Jade rubbed her back.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"On his way back. We already contacted him," he answered. The words just left his mouth when David pulled into the lot. He shut off his squad car and got out. Tori ran to him, throwing her arms around him. Jade walked over with her arms crossed, a hard look on her face.

"Whoa, what are you two doing here?" he asked when Tori pulled away.

"We had something to report. When we got here and saw the commotion we were worried you were caught up in it," Jade explained. Tori nodded along next to her.

"Yeah, I was on patrol when I was told and came right over. As far as I know the robots went crazy and someone got injured," David told them.

"The robots went crazy?" Jade repeated, the information catching her attention. He nodded.

"They started attacking people and had to be shut down," he said.

"Are the bodies damaged in any way?" Jade inquired.

"Don't know. Let's get some information and find out shall we?" he replied, leading them to the station. With the arrival of a police officer escorting them in the two were allowed past. They listened as David was informed. It had been a normal day until the robots suddenly became violent. Daniel was mauled by one and later disappeared in the commotion. That one was shot to hell before being taken down by an EMP blast. The other was contained after taking multiple hits, both gunshots and physical blows, yet kept going.

"The one that was shot and later contained, was it hit in the head?" Jade spoke up. The officer hesitated to answer until David gave him an expectant look.

"No," he affirmed.

"Where is it?" she asked next. He hesitated again but turned away and led Jade to one of the office rooms. Loud banging shook the door. Cracks ran down it from the force. Constant force. Jade held out her hand for the key and was given it when David gestured for the officer to do so. Jade unlocked the door and caught the damaged robot by the neck before it could escape. She threw it to the floor and used her foot to hold it down while she tore off its swinging arms. Once that was done she crushed the neck in her grasp and tore the head free. It stopped thrashing and fell still. She was made of stronger material. It stood no chance. She pulled apart the head, knowing just were to find the CPU chip. She located it and pulled it free.

"Got it," she announced, dropping the head and turning to them. Each had a look of surprise on their faces.

"What?" she asked.

"It was just unexpected," the officer commented, clearing his throat. Jade shrugged and stepped over the stiff legs.

"We should take this to be looked at. It sounds to me like whoever's behind this uploaded a virus to mess with the robots' processors," she explained. David took it from her and turned to the officer.

"Take this straight to Valentine and give me an update as soon as she finds something," he ordered. The officer nodded, took the chip, and ran for the exit.

"Wait a minute, Cat works for you?" Tori asked. He nodded.

"From time to time. How do you think we got those things for free in the first place? I offered to test them out for her," he responded.

"As intriguing as that is, we need a bit of your time," Jade told him, expression and tone serious.

"Jade, I can't just-" he began.

"I know it's a bad time but you need to hear this," she pressed. He sighed but nodded, taking them aside.

"We have proof that-" she started to say, but she was cut off when David's phone rang. He held out a hand to her and checked the number. It was blocked but he still answered.

"Yes?" he said, listening with a clenched jaw. The distorted voice over the phone fueled his temper but he didn't show it until after the call disconnected. Jade and Tori knew something was seriously wrong to have caused such livid fury in the otherwise docile and gentle man.

"Who-" Jade got out before Steven suddenly ran over. Bruises to his face and arms showed he had been in a fight and he was hit hard.

"I tracked down the perpetrator who kidnapped Daniel. We have to move now if we want to catch him before he escapes," he urged. Jade grabbed Steven by the front of his shirt and shook him.

"Nice try, but I won't stand by while you lie through your teeth! Was that you on the phone or Daniel?!" she growled, almost lifting him off the floor in her rage.

"Jade! Put him down!" David commanded, grabbing at her left wrist tightly. She didn't do anything for a moment besides glare daggers at Steven, but then she shoved him away.

"Officer Vega?" Steven addressed, playing up uncertainty and fear. Both Jade and Tori saw right through him.

"Lead me to him. If we get the drop on him he'll never see us coming. Inform the chief so he an send another squad to back us up," he said. Steven nodded and left.

"Dad…" Tori tried again, but he shook his head and rested his hands on each of their shoulders.

"Jade, keep an eye on Tori. She's been threatened," he revealed. Tori gasped.

"David, you have to listen," Jade stated, shoving his hand off her shoulder.

"I meant it when I said you're the only one I trust to be there for Tori. Especially when I can't at the moment. So please, take care of her. Keep her safe for me. I'll be back before you know it, ok?" he told her sternly. Jade clenched her teeth but nodded, taking Tori by the hand. Tori's brown eyes filled with tears when they met her father's similar gaze. The situation was dangerous and they all knew it.

"Fine," Jade croaked, pulling on Tori to follow her out. They didn't look back, too afraid that they wouldn't listen if they did.

-.-.-.-

Daniel's phone chimed with a text, the signal that Steven was on his way with Officer Vega. Daniel had been the one to make the call, using a voice modifying device they forced Sinjin to put together. Just as they planned, Vega made the choice to keep Jade behind with his precious daughter while he left with a squad Steven made sure to misdirect. They would show up any minute and then David Vega would be theirs. Daniel waited for their arrival by the door, metal bat in hand. With his wrist on the mend he wouldn't mind putting some strain on it if it meant he would get a good swing in. The door was pushed open but no one came in. He remained hidden in the shadows of the barren room. They had picked an old building scheduled for demolition. It would be harder to find his body that way, and if they were lucky the building would go down with him.

"Stay close to the wall and don't let your guard down for a second," David warned Steven. Daniel smirked, readying the bat.

"You turn left and I'll turn right so we're back to back," Steven suggested. Daniel listened as they rushed into the room, Steven's pistol pointed at his face. They exchanged a triumphant smile before Steven stepped out of the way and Daniel struck. Vega hit the ground hard, dazed. Blood ran down the side of his head from a cut at his hairline.

"S-Steven," he gasped out, looking up at the cop who stood next to the other supposedly kidnapped cop.

"Daniel?" he questioned, confused.

"You should be careful who you trust. Your little lap dog was on to us. You should have listened to her yapping," Steven taunted, kicking away David's gun from his loose fingers. His daughter and Jade had been trying to warn him. He squeezed his eyes shut and then lunged. He struck down Steven and wrenched his gun out of his hands but he wasn't fast enough to turn it on Daniel who swung at his head again. That time he blacked out.

-.-.-.-

Jade took Tori home and made her sit at the table with a cup of tea to calm her while Robbie tapped away at the laptop. When they got there he rambled on and on about his contact, Sinjin, the one who was working for Daniel and Steven. Jade was more than sure that David was walking into a trap. She asked if he knew where the set-up was located. He did, and told them where they could find the abandoned building. Jade paced, wondering if she should involve the rest of the unit and still get them mobilized in time to save the oldest Vega. It was obvious that the squad that was supposed to accompany them had been misled by Steven.

"You aren't thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" Tori questioned her, voice already wavering. She couldn't stand to think of her dad getting hurt or killed, never mind Jade. She loved them both and didn't want either of them to be in harm's way if she could help it.

"I'm scared that if I don't go now there won't be enough time to save him," Jade muttered, stopping to stare at Tori with worry and panic in her usually stoic gaze. Tori set aside her mug when she stood.

"No. I can't lose both of you," Tori refused.

"And I can't stand by while the only father I have is killed when there's something I can do about it. Besides, I'd rather it be me than him," she mumbled, fists clenched. Tori took in her defeated form before rushing over to hold her face in her hands. Robbie glanced back before excusing himself.

"Don't say that. Both your lives are important. Especially to me. I love you, Jade," she stated with conviction. Jade leaned into her touch, tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, Tori," she replied, leaning in to kiss her. It was tender and slow, successful in distracting Tori long enough for Jade to close the handcuffs around her wrist, locking her to the leg of the heavy wooden table weighed down by all their gadgets and supplies. She broke the kiss as soon as she felt and heard them click into place. She grabbed at Jade's shirt before she could pull away.

"You were always going to go, weren't you?" she inquired, voice cracking. Jade nodded.

"Years ago your dad ignored orders and saved my life from a mad man who hacked me up to get at him. It would be wrong not to do the same for him regardless of what happens to me. I can't let him go through what I did," she told Tori, determined. A sob wracked Tori's frame and tears fell, her head bowing. Jade wiped them away and lifted her head to look at her for what felt like the last time. She hoped not. She kissed Tori, resting her forehead on hers, then pulled away. Tori's arm dropped and she slid to the floor bonelessly. Jade found Robbie and made him promise to lock up as soon as she was gone and then she hurried out the door. She drove her motorcycle through the streets at full speed, hoping she wasn't too late. She pulled into an alley a little ways away and continued on foot, her gun in hand. She alerted the squad to her location before reaching her destination.

They would be there soon to back her up. She just had to stall for time until they arrived. She entered the crumbling building, every sense on high alert. Her heavy footfalls were the only thing she struggled to silence. She heard voices up ahead and then a pained scream. Memories of her own torture crowded her thoughts. She forced them away, clearing her mind before continuing. She carefully peeked around the corner of the far room, seeing David in bad shape leaning against the wall. She stepped in and caught the bat that swung at her from the right. She bent it in her cybernetic grip then yanked it out of Daniel's hands, flipping it over and swinging at his gut. He staggered and she grabbed him by the throat after tossing the bat, shoving the muzzle of the gun into his chest.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you," she snarled. He cowered under her furious glare, begging for his life. She heard a gun cock behind her and spun around, aiming at Steven who was pointing his own gun back at her.

"Drop your weapon and put your hands in the air or I'll shoot," she warned, tightening her grip on Daniel's throat when she felt him try to pry himself loose. He whimpered and fell still.

"How about you drop your weapon or **I'll** shoot. You wouldn't want to break Victoria's heart," he replied, turning the gun on David.

"Jade, be reasonable," he warned, gasping and clutching at his leg. Jade spared him a quick glance. His face was a mess and he held his foot off the floor, wary of putting weight on it. The stilted rise and fall of his chest suggested broken ribs but he could just be badly bruised.

"Yeah, be reasonable," Steven mocked, lightly pressing on the trigger. Jade took in a calming breath then flung Daniel at Steven. They fell to the floor in a heap and she raised her gun to shoot Daniel in both his legs, flooring him as soon as he got to his feet. She shot at Steven next but managed to only get one leg. He remained standing, intent to kill in his murderous gaze. She immediately ran for David. She was out of time but she wasn't going to fail. She threw herself at him, wrapping him in a protective embrace. Two shots fired, one aiming for his chest and the other for his stomach. Jade took both to the back, an effective makeshift vest that saved him from harm. She cried out the fire eating her from the inside out. He caught her before she could slide to the ground and took her gun, returning fire. He shot to kill. Steven hit the floor dead with a single bullet to the heart. David turned on Daniel who was struggling to crawl away.

"Stay there," he warned. Daniel nodded and rolled on his back, subdued. With the threats out of the way he dropped the gun and eased Jade to the ground gently, cradling her upper body in his arms. Once again he was holding her wounded body in his arms.

"Jade?" he called to her. She flinched but forced her eyes open.

"T-Tori's going to kill me for this," she choked out, chuckling without humor.

"You'll have to live through this first, kid," he replied, tears gathering in his eyes when he felt blood drip off his hands.

"At least I saved you in time. At least she'll still have you," Jade gasped, her eyes falling shut.

"No, you have to stay awake. I'm going to get you out of here," he told her, lifting her into his arms. His body protested and his legs shook. He pushed through to stand up straight then forced himself to run.

"Tell her I love her," Jade whispered, her breathing jagged.

"You can tell her that when you get through this," he told her. He knew a collapsed lung when he heard one. Jade's enhanced body might help her to hang on longer than what was normally expected but he didn't plan to waste any of that time. He had to believe she would make it. She survived last time so she would this time. She was a fighter. He just exited the room when police swarmed the building.

"Get an ambulance down here and get hold of Valentine, now!" he shouted. Two cops broke off to heed his command. The first to reach him helped carry Jade out between them. The ambulance stood waiting and she was quickly carted away.

-.-.-.-

David watched the ambulance speed down the street, sirens wailing. He couldn't look away until it was out of sight. He planned to follow as soon as he could so he could put his mind at ease. He told himself she would be fine and turned when an officer approached him shortly after he looked away from the crowded street lit up by the squad car sirens.

"We apprehended Daniel. He went quietly. Did you shoot Steven?" he questioned.

"Right after he shot at me and Jade took the hit," David responded sadly. It should have been him. The officer nodded.

"Hey, did Steven send you here?" David inquired.

"No. Officer West did, not too long ago. We responded as fast as we could," the officer answered. David tightened his hands into fists and refrained from punching the wall. How could he be so stupid not to listen to their warnings? None of this would have happened if he did. He wouldn't have fallen into a trap. Jade's life wouldn't be in jeopardy. He rubbed at his face. He was asked a few more questions before he was allowed to leave. He rode with a fellow officer to the hospital where he was looked over. When he was told nothing was broken he was cleaned up, bandaged, and let go. He called up his wife and daughter to give them the news.

Holly asked for the night off and Tori rushed right over. When she was released she almost beat Robbie over the head for doing what Jade told him to do but she would rather be by Jade's side than waste time on him. He drove them since Tori was too shaken up to do so. When they arrived everyone was waiting around. She hugged her dad, glad to see he was fine. The surgery to remove the bullets and patch up any damage was still in progress. Two hours later they were allowed in to see Jade yet Tori was the only one who went. Everyone agreed that she should have a moment alone with her. She walked into the room to see Cat fussing over the cyborg.

"She's really putting all those parts to good use but I wish she wouldn't do it so often. She worries me with how reckless she is," the doctor commented, finishing the injection she was in the middle of. She scooped up the two empty syringes and tossed them before turning to Tori.

"I feel the same way," Tori said, voice gravelly from crying. Cat offered her a hug which she accepted. When she pulled away she wiped at her eyes and moved to sit by Jade's bed. She didn't look like she was in pain. The monitor beeped at a steady pace, assuring her that her vitals were fine.

"She should wake up soon. More perks of being half cybernetic," Cat told her, patting her shoulder. She left after giving her an encouraging smile. Tori sighed and then groaned in irritation.

"I don't know how this day could go from zero to a thousand so quick. It started out normal enough. Being with you intimately was…fantastic. But then you had to go and put your life on the line! I mean, I know why you did it and I don't blame you, but…dammit, Jade! You really scared me! I thought I was going to lose you. And after realizing just how much you mean to me, it hurt three times as much," she ranted, standing to grip Jade's only remaining human hand in her own. She needed to be in contact with her, to feel for herself that she was alive. She closed her eyes and bowed her head, fighting to stop the tears. She looked up when she felt a squeeze on her hand.

"Love you, Tor," Jade rasped, her eyes barely opening and a tired smile pulling weakly at her lips. Tori choked on a sob before leaning in and kissing Jade's forehead.

"Love you too, dingus," she got out through the tears.

"So mean," Jade accused, yet her eyes fell closed again with a smile still stuck to her lips. She fell back into a recovering slumber, having only found consciousness when she heard Tori yelling at her. Tori sat back down, content to watch her sleep for several minutes more. She left with another kiss to Jade's head and told herself to go home. She needed the rest to start winding down. With Catarina Valentine looking after her, Jade would be fine.


	9. Chapter 9

It took several months for all the legal bullshit to go through. The case was an easy win against Daniel what with the evidence they had against him which was backed by Sinjin and Burf. The two plus Sinjin's sister, Courtney, were found right on time once Robbie informed the police. Courtney was in bad shape but they were told she would pull through. Daniel didn't fight the allegations against him and even confessed to his crimes before being sent off to prison. The whole plot was laid out bare for everyone to see. The news talked about it for days, giving both David and Jade unneeded attention. It put a strain on Jade who preferred her privacy over everything else. She took time off which she spent mostly at home where Tori was her personal nurse and caretaker. Jade wouldn't let her spend the night until she came clean about the hacking business she was running with Robbie. So she told her dad how they got tangled in the whole thing. He was disappointed in her, just as Jade said, but with everything that happened he had no room to stay mad at her. They had been in the wrong place at the right time, providing proof and witnesses that were vital to the case.

David thanked his daughter but made her promise that she would put her skills to good use by working with a legal company or even for the police force. The FBI could always use her talents and Robbie would be just as good of an asset to have should he want to. Both agreed that they would think about it. In time Tori made the decision to move in with Jade, her argument being that she would be able to keep a close eye on her that way. She could also spend more time with her, strengthening their growing relationship. When Jade was ready to return to work David refused and gave her a bit more time, hoping that everything would blow over by then. He did everything he could for her, grateful for her sacrifice as well as making his little girl so happy. Jade was thankful to him too, even if she did get restless more often than not with all the extra time on her hands. Now, with a week left of vacation, she was lazily sprawled out on the couch. Tori was sitting on the floor while leaning against the couch, kicking Robbie's butt in a card game.

"Uno!" Tori announced, holding up the single card in her hand.

"Man, you so cheated," Robbie accused, shuffling through the stack of cards he held. Jade chuckled and rolled on her side, her hand coming up to tilt Tori's head back for a kiss. Tori smiled through it, bright and content.

"Tori is no cheater. You just suck," she commented, smirking at Robbie. He scowled back at her. The more he got to know Jade West the more he was certain that he would never understand how Tori could put up with her. She was so mean.

"Besides, you can't really cheat at Uno," Tori pointed out, waiting for Robbie to take his turn. He set down a handful of cards and then she set down her wild card.

"Ugh!" Robbie shouted, throwing down the rest of his cards. Tori always saved a wild card for the end so that no matter what was set down she could get rid of it. If it was a wild card that also said to draw cards it was even better, adding insult to injury.

"I think the winner deserves a congratulatory kiss," Tori decided, turning to Jade who gladly pulled her in for another kiss that quickly deepened.

"Ok, I really don't want to sit here while you two suck face," Robbie stated, standing up. Jade pulled away from Tori.

"Why don't you run along to your super-secret hacking business that probably doesn't even exist in the first place," Jade retorted.

"Have you not seen the calls I've taken?" he shot back. Jade rolled her eyes.

"'Hello? Yes, this is the office of Robbie Shapiro. Let me jot down your information and I'll get back to you'," she mocked, doing a fair impression of how pompous he acted when taking said calls.

"I don't sound like that. I'm very professional," he protested.

"Keep in mind this is what you say when you're sitting at the **dinner table** in your **apartment**. Yeah, very professional," she continued. He opened his mouth to argue back but realized he had nothing more on her. Seeing her triumphant smirk gave him no other choice.

"Bye, Tori. Bye, Robocop," he told the two, heading for the door with a grin. Jade sat up with a scowl at the name he had taken to teasing her with. It was the only thing he had against her. She ignored Tori's attempts to keep her seated, pushing her hands away every time they intervened.

"Don't call me that," she spat.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That was supposed to be said behind your back. My bad," he countered.

"Five, four, three…" she started counting, a warning for him to start running.

"She's not only a robot cop but a ticking time bomb too!" he taunted on his way out the door. Jade jumped from the couch but Tori stood to hold her back, massaging Jade's shoulders. Her tense frame relaxed under Tori's skilled hands.

"Calm down. He's only trying to upset you," she reminded her.

"I know, but he doesn't have to do it so well," she griped.

"Because you let him. Just ignore it and he'll have nothing to use against you," Tori advised. Jade sighed but agreed, moving to sit back down. Tori joined her. Jade pulled her into her side and Tori wrapped her arms around her middle. She laid her head on Jade's chest and listened to the odd sounds the synthetic parts within Jade added to the normal ones.

"We're invited to a family get-together over the weekend," Tori mentioned, drawing patterns across Jade's stomach as she talked.

"Will Trina be there?" Jade asked, a question that always decided her willingness to go.

"Yep," Tori answered. Jade groaned reluctantly. Tori knew she would make it hard on her so she cut it off preemptively, straddling Jade's lap.

"Tori…" Jade gasped before her lips were preoccupied with Tori's own. The kiss was hard and fast, ending with a nip to her bottom lip. Tori grinded her hips down on Jade and she groaned, hands on Tori's hips to make her do it again. Her breath caught and she wrapped Tori in her arms to press them flush together. She kissed her passionately and then wandered down her neck to leave a love bite. Her hips rose, impatient to continue, but Tori pushed her back down.

"Do I hear a yes?" she asked, voice sultry and all too seductive. There were many times when they were caught up in moments like this one yet fate always seemed to intervene before it could lead to anything. It made Jade savor every encounter, waiting patiently until they could take their relationship a step further.

"Manipulation is cruel, Vega," Jade told her, refusing to give in just yet. As much as she wanted Tori she wasn't going to let the youngest Vega win so easily. It just wouldn't be as fun.

"Ok, then. We won't go," Tori said, climbing off Jade's lap.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on," Jade protested, getting up. She was already too turned on to let Tori walk away. So far nothing had come up to intervene, raising her hopes. Now all she had to wait for was Tori's permission. Jade caught her around the middle and pressed her hips against her behind.

"You would really walk away from this just because I refuse?" Jade inquired, words soft in Tori's ear with her lips so close.

"Yes. Want me to give you proof?" Tori responded, pulling away. Jade was quick to tug her back into her arms.

"You can't leave me like this," Jade said, refusing to allow it.

"Yes I can," Tori retorted.

"No, you can't," Jade growled low, frustration growing. Tori was careful not to let Jade know how hot she sounded at the moment. It would surely be used against her.

"Then suck it up and deal with Trina. My parents want to spend time with us. The least you could do is be respectful and deal with their other daughter," Tori replied, doing a good job of looking unaffected. Jade's frustration was visible and it made Tori smirk.

"But it's so hard. She isn't nearly as irresistible and charming as you," Jade husked against her neck, biting down slowly before sucking on the highly sensitive skin. Tori was a sucker for compliments and one of her physical weaknesses was her neck along with a certain sweet spot on her right shoulder. Tori moaned and Jade ran her hands down her body to encourage her hips into movement. She kissed lower and then bit down on the one area that had Tori moaning louder in no time. Her hips bucked and she bit at her lip. Jade chuckled and released her, reining in her own desire in order to leave Tori wanting more. At least she hoped she wanted more and they weren't both left turned on, stubbornly waiting through the frustration for the other to give in.

"I don't play fair, remember?" Jade reminded her.

"I most certainly do," Tori grumbled through clenched teeth.

"So what will it be? Stay home and finish this or listen to Trina talk about herself?" Jade proposed. When Tori hesitated she walked away with an uncaring shrug.

"If you want to go then fine. I'll be in the room taking care of myself," she remarked. Tori groaned longingly, holding herself back, but her will was weak when it came to Jade. She followed her, yanking her into a rough kiss while she backed her onto the bed. Jade quickly rolled them over so that she had Tori pinned down. Flashes of that moment on the couch ran through her mind. The day had started out so good and then everything quickly went to hell. Tori hoped that wasn't the case this time. To speed things along she helped Jade out of her shirt then dragged her hands down her back to her ass. She squeezed once before taking a firm hold so that she could lift her hips and press up into her. Jade groaned lowly and rocked back in return, starting an eager but slow pace. It would be the first time being with Tori and she wanted to draw it out as much as she could.

She wanted to savor every minute. Tori's breath hitched and her nails dug into the small of Jade's back. She lifted her hips to meet Jade's when she rocked into her again. Tori captured Jade's lips with her own, tangling a hand in her dark locks and deepening the heated kiss. The pace picked up, turning their breaths ragged. Jade broke the fervent kiss when her back arched in acute arousal. Tori was fascinated by the crease in Jade's brow and the delicate way her mouth parted in a drawn out moan. It was a breathtaking sight. Her hands ran up Jade's contracting stomach to cup over her bra, thumbs rubbing circles. Although they weren't touching bare skin Jade was sensitive enough to feel her touch through the fabric. She was so wound up it didn't take much. She bucked firmly into Tori once, twice, and then trembled. Every nerve ending in her body tingled for a moment, wires misfiring in an attempt to regulate the loss of control.

"Fuck," Jade whimpered when she came down, leaning over Tori and burying her face in the crook of her neck. She had never felt such pleasure before. Tori was beyond turned on, and witnessing Jade fall over the proverbial edge didn't help. She was so close. She directed Jade by the hand and pressed her palm to her chest.

"Touch me," she whispered, taking Jade's ear between her teeth and tugging. She complied, stripping Tori of her shirt before kneading slowly but with deliberation. She then dragged her hand down Tori's stomach to circle her navel. Jade met Tori's eyes and smirked when her gaze went hazy at her touch. She dipped downward, finding just what she was looking for past the waistband of her loose pajama pants. Tori squirmed, hands fisting Jade's hair before gripping at her shoulders. A strangled cry fell from her lips when the sensations running through her became too much. Jade's eyes closed and listened to Tori come undone, body writhing under her with her ministrations. Tori's body tensed and her cry lured Jade into kissing her, passion and heat earning a muffled groan from Tori as she came down. Jade slid her hand free and carefully eased herself to rest next to Tori, a leg draped across her hips. Tori could feel the cold metal through her pants and it helped to cool down her overheated body. Jade had long since caught her breath but Tori was still lightly panting. Jade's eyes never left her face, and as soon as Tori caught her breath she cupped her jaw and turned her head for another deep kiss. When she pulled away they shared a content smile.

Tori's touch on her face caused her eyes to flutter shut, enjoying the gentle attention. Tori couldn't help but gather Jade in her arms and continue to lavish her in attention. Her hands slid over flesh as well as metal, taking the time to study Jade in a way she hadn't been able to before. It was up close and in such detail she marveled at the subtle intricacies that made up Jade. It took Tori some time to realize that she had fallen asleep. She chuckled and stared at Jade's relaxed countenance. She was beautiful despite the small amount of scarring, small nicks of damaged skin that was only noticeable now that she was so close. A minor scar parting one side of her eyebrow was something Tori hadn't noticed until now. In fact, there was hints of damage and abuse to her whole body. Tori had found a few by touch alone in the past few minutes. She wondered what she would find when she was honored with the chance to see Jade without a single stitch of clothing on. And yet, despite all that she went through it didn't even dent her beauty, inside and out. She was still a good person who meant well. She deserved all the happiness in the world and Tori hoped she could provide most of it. She reached up to caress her cheek and Jade flinched, brows slanting sharply in fright.

"Tori," she mumbled, voice cracking with sleep.

"I'm here, Jade," Tori told her, worried.

"No…Tor, please. Don't go. Don't leave me," Jade pleaded, face creased in pain and a single tear escaping. Tori wiped it away and wrapped Jade in her arms.

"I'll never let you go," she promised, whispering it in Jade's ear after pressing a kiss to her forehead. Jade took in a deep breath, sleep releasing her from her nightmare. She sluggishly pulled Tori close and tucked her face in her neck, taking deep breaths. She was beyond relieved when she realized it was just a bad dream and that Tori was still right there in her arms.

"Love you," Jade mumbled, shifting so that every part of her was in contact with Tori. She grinned, her heart soaring.

"I love you, Jade," she answered. Both settled into the other's embrace. Jade fell back asleep and Tori followed her. Hours later they were reluctant to get up but Tori's phone rang and she had to answer it. Jade grumbled when she slipped from her grasp but a kiss to her lips calmed her.

"I'll be right back," she told her. Jade sighed but nodded and turned over. Tori left the room in search of her phone and answered it when she finally found it.

"Yeah?" she mumbled, still a bit sleepy. She rubbed at her eyes.

" _Give Jade a break for once, kiddo."_

Her dad's teasing instantly had her awake.

"Dad!" she exclaimed, eyes wide in mortification.

" _Well, why else do you fail to show up nowadays? What am I supposed to think?"_

"That Trina is too annoying to spend a long time around," she supplied, wandering back to the bedroom.

" _True. Well then make sure to stop by at some point if you don't want to stay for the weekend. It's important that we spend time together at least once a week."_

Tori nodded, understanding. Ever since the scare with the corrupted cops her dad was keen on keeping both of them close. Now that they were together it was easier for him to keep track of them. As long as one was around the other wouldn't be far. They were inseparable and he couldn't be happier for them.

"I know. I'll be sure to get Jade over there. You know how she gets when she knows Trina will be there. I've got a few more tricks up my sleeve to persuade her though," she promised, eyeing Jade with a sly grin. Jade raised her head and lifted a quizzical brow at her.

" _I don't want to know, but good luck with that. See you soon. Love you."_

"Love you too, dad," Tori replied with a laugh, hanging up and setting the phone aside. She fell back in bed and threw an arm across Jade's stomach once she rolled over on her back.

"More tricks, huh?" Jade mentioned, smirking amusedly. Her voice was roughly textured with sleep, creating a tone Tori really enjoyed hearing.

"Not really, but I had to say something," Tori admitted, absently smoothing a hand along Jade's side.

"What did you have planned then?" Jade wondered, bringing her arms down from where they were folded behind her head. Her left hand ran down Tori's back, making her shiver at the cool touch. The other rubbed up and down the arm resting across her middle.

"Possibly tire you out so you become so delirious you agree to anything I ask," Tori replied. Jade burst out laughing and Tori joined her.

"You think that could work?" Jade pondered when their laughter faded.

"I don't know. You wanna try and see?" Tori suggested, mischievous.

"It's worth a shot," Jade said with a shrug, eagerly pushing Tori on her back and sealing their lips together. By the time they exceeded their limit they were in such a good mood they agreed to sleep off the fatigue and then pay their family a visit. After all, they had their fill of distractions to last them the rest of the week. It was only fair that they used that time to spend it with the people they loved.


End file.
